La gran apuesta
by Bones-navy1d
Summary: Esta historia de amor comienza en el momento en el que Seeley despierta del coma y se da cuenta de que todo lo que pensó haber vivido era simplemente una ilusión a causa del capítulo del libro que Brennan estaba escribiendo y le había leído a su compañero.
1. Chapter 1

**La gran apuesta **

Temperance Brennan, Antropóloga Forense de 32 años de edad, es una de los mejores antropólogos de todo el mundo y tienen la capacidad de resolver crímenes complejos en poco tiempo utilizando únicamente sus conocimientos, aunque generalmente no trabaja sola en esto, ella bien podría hacerlo. La Dra. Brennan se define como una persona híper-racional y ajena a sus sentimientos y emociones, aparte de ser atea y amante de su trabajo. Su madre murió cuando tenía 15 años y su padre la abandono dejándola sola con su hermano que en ese entonces tenía 19 años y tenía la edad para cuidar de ella pero no lo quiso y Temperance fue dada en adopción. Ella vive una vida muy satisfactoria llena de lujos y mucha ciencia, la antropóloga trabaja con el FBI especialmente con el agente especial Seeley Booth, él es por unos años mayor que ella, su padre era un alcohólico empedernido y su madre lo abandono así que fue criado por su abuelo, él está divorciado y tiene un hijo llamado Parker. Esta historia de amor comienza en el momento en el que Seeley despierta del coma y se da cuenta de que todo lo que pensó haber vivido era simplemente una ilusión a causa del capítulo del libro que Brennan estaba escribiendo y le había leído a su compañero.

Capítulo 1

"-Estas embarazada- dijo Seeley emocionado luego de escuchar lo que acababa de anunciar su amada" estas fueron las últimas palabras de la antropóloga antes de que Seeley Booth despertara

-Bones- se escuchó en un susurro por parte del agente

-Booth- dijo la antropóloga con el mismo tono

-Bones- se escuchó nuevamente

-¡Booth! ¡Booth! Estas despierto- dijo la antropóloga más que emocionada cuando dicho agente despertó

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Booth adormilado

-Coma, entraste en coma luego de la operación- dijo la antropóloga

-Operación… ¿Qué operación?- pregunto ahora muy confundido

-Debes estar sufriendo amnesia por haber estado desconectado de todo, por tanto tiempo, tu cerebro aun no…- dijo la antropóloga pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su compañero la tomo acercándola más a él para besarla

-¿Y el beso porque?- preguntó Brennan feliz, pero muy confusa

-Estas embarazada amor, ¡voy a ser papá!- dijo Booth con una gran sonrisa

-No aun no uso tu… espera, ¿Qué? ¿Amor?- Brennan estaba más que confusa

-Sí, lo último que recuerdo es que te tenía entre mis brazos y me decías que estabas embarazada- dijo el agente del FBI

-No, no es correcto, tu no… estas mal, es mi culpa, llamare a una enfermera- dijo Temperance con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos que en ese momento se encontraban de un azul cielo

Esos pocos minutos que había vivido con el agente que acababa de salir del coma eran producto de lo que ella le leyó y ella estaba completamente segura de eso, Seeley Booth la había besado por lo que ella le había leído y no por lo que de verdad sentía por ella. La antropóloga salió de dicho lugar para llamar a la enfermera y a pesar de estar triste porque Booth estaba confundido, ella estaba feliz porque ya no tendría que pasar otra noche más en ese cuarto de hospital tomándole la mano al hombre que quería con toda su alma, ya no tendría que tomarle la mano y llorar junto a él cada noche susurrándole a Seeley que despertara, ya la antropóloga podía volver a ver los ojos marrones del agente y podía estar feliz al ver la sonrisa de niño que tenía el agente. Sin esperar más tomo su celular y marco al primer número que encontró, ese era el de Ángela Montenegro, su amiga

-Ángela soy Brennan- dijo rápidamente la antropóloga

-Lo se amiga, tengo tu número registrado- dijo la artista desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Booth despertó- dijo Brennan soltando una sonrisa inconscientemente

-¡Wao! Que bien, le diré a Jack y a Cam, vamos enseguida- dijo la artista más que emocionada por dicha noticia

-Bien…- dijo Temperance triste al recordar su último momento con Booth

-Que sucede, te noto triste- dijo Ángela notando el tono de voz que tenía su amiga

-Te acuerdas que te dije que casi terminaba el libro… todo se lo he leído a Booth, cuando terminé de leerle un capitulo el despertó creyendo que era real- dijo Brennan quien esta vez no resistió y empezó a llorar

-Bren… ¿Qué decía?- preguntó Ángela que ahora se encontraba caminando por los pasillos buscando a su jefa y a su esposo

-Que… estaba embarazada y el hijo era de el- dijo Brennan mientras recordaba

-¿Qué? ¡Wao! - dijo la artista asombrada- ya vamos para allá- dijo Ángela Montenegro quien ahora se encontraba divulgando la noticia a sus amigos

Brennan colgó el teléfono sin despedirse de su amiga y optó por llamar a Lancelot Sweet, quien era un joven psicólogo y amigo de la pareja, Brennan creía que tal vez él podría ayudarlos. Llamó al joven y le dijo que Booth había despertado pero que ella había provocado algo, no quiso dar más detalles por teléfono así que le pidió que fuera al hospital

Luego de un tiempo llegaron sus amigos, Jack Hodgins, Camille Saroyan y Ángela Montenegro, seguidos del psicólogo Lancelot Sweet, era el momento de contarles todo antes de que vieran a Seeley quien seguía en su habitación mientras las enfermeras lo revisaban


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Temperance Brennan les contaba a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Seeley Booth, les contó todo, incluyendo lo de su llanto

-Hace ya varias semanas me he estado quedando a cuidar a Seeley por las noche, bueno, todo el día, ustedes lo saben- dijo la doctora empezando a contarle a sus amigos

-Así es, me pediste que te diera tus vacaciones para así "descansar" pero en realidad estas despierta todo el día esperando a que Booth despierte- dijo Camille

-Ya hace un mes que no vas al instituto- dijo Jack

-Por eso te traje la laptop el otro día para que te distrajeras- dijo Ángela

-Sí, un par de noches atrás me canse de esperar con lágrimas a que Booth despertara, así que tome la laptop y empecé a escribir, de una manera "inconsciente" una vida diferente, en eso que escribí estábamos todos nosotros, Niguel, Jack, Ángela, Cam, Sweet, Caroline, Wendell…Booth y yo… bueno se trataba de un nuevo caso, donde Booth y yo éramos dueños de un club nocturno- dijo Brennan haciendo una pausa sin estar totalmente segura de seguir contándoles el capítulo a sus amigos

-Cuéntalo todo Brennan- dijo Ángela curiosa por saber mas

-Bueno… en ese capítulo… eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, luego de una larga jornada de trabajo en el club, yo llegaba a casa y entraba a la habitación que compartía con mi esposo Seeley Booth, me desvestí y entre a la cama, Booth al sentirme se dio la vuelta y me besó, esa noche hicimos el amor y fue muy satisfactorio para ambos- dijo Brennan pero fue interrumpida

-¿Enserio?- dijeron asombrados sus amigos al unísono

-Sí, de alguna manera en ese capítulo quien parecía la asesina era yo, todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia mí, pero todos ustedes trataron de ayudarme, tal vez en el fondo creían que era yo la asesina, pero no era así, el asesino era Jared… al final en el capítulo cuando atrapan a Jared, Booth me invita una copa pero le digo que a partir de ese momento no puedo beber y así es como se da cuenta de que estoy embarazada, en esa parte yo estoy sentada en las piernas de Booth y el con una gran sonrisa toca mi vientre y me besa. Luego él se despertó confundido, y pensó que lo de nosotros era real, me beso- dijo Brennan secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con ser más grandes

-Lo que sucede aquí Dra. Brennan es que usted está enamorada de Seeley Booth- dijo Lance

-No… él y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo- dijo Brennan con el fin de convencer más a ella que al psicólogo

-Estableció una relación entre la realidad y la ficción en ese capítulo, utilizo a las personas que interactúan con usted a diario y concluyó el capítulo de la misma manera que concluye cada caso con el agente Booth, tomando licor… aparte de eso Dra. Brennan, nosotros la escuchamos, cualquiera diría que está enamorada, con solo verla a los ojos… con solo saber que ha estado con el todos estos días… el problema aquí doctora Brennan es Booth- dijo Lance Sweet utilizando sus conocimientos Psicológicos

-¿Por qué el problema es Booth?- dijo la artista que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada

-porque Booth perdió la memoria, lo único que sabe hasta ahora es lo que la doctora le leyó, el agente Booth puede decir que ama a Temperance Brennan, ama a su esposa, ama a la mujer que le dará un hijo, ¿pero acaso el agente Booth ama a la Dra. Temperance Brennan, su compañera de trabajo, la mujer que conoció hace aproximadamente 5 años atrás? - dijo el psicólogo

-No- dijo Brennan totalmente segura de que lo que decía el psicólogo era cierto

-¿Qué vas a hacer Brennan?- pregunto Camille Saroyan, su amiga y jefa

-Mis vacaciones son por tres meses, solo ha pasado un mes desde que te las pedí, me quedan dos meses, será mejor para Booth que yo no esté cerca, así se recuperara más rápido, dentro de dos meses estaré trabajando en el instituto de nuevo- dijo Brennan quien hasta ahora seguía repitiendo en su mente lo que lance había dicho

-Cariño, ¿irte también será bueno para ti?- pregunto una preocupada artista

-Quien importa ahora es Booth, yo seguiré con mi vida y haremos como si esto nunca paso- dijo Brennan

-Pero si paso doctora Brennan, esto afectara la…- dijo lance pero fue interrumpido por Jack quien lo tomo por el hombro y lo llevo hacia el otro lado del pasillo

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto Camille

-Prométanme que cuidaran de Booth- dijo Brennan ignorando las últimas palabras de la morena

-Lo prometo- dijo Ángela

-Lo prometo- dijo Cam

-Pero promete que regresaras y que le dirás a Booth sobre esto- dijo la artista

-Prometo que volveré, pero no prometo contarle nada a Booth, dentro de dos meses el no recordara nada y ya que no hay nada entre los dos no es necesario contarle- dijo Brennan

-Si hay algo entre ustedes dos- afirmo la morena

-No- dijo Brennan

-Sí, ¿quieres apostar?- dijo Cam animando a su amiga

-¿Apostar?- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro

-Apuesto a que dentro de dos meses, cuando vuelvas y sigas trabajando con Booth, te daré un plazo de cinco meses luego de eso, si en 5 meses Booth y tu tienen algo, como besos o "sexo", tu Temperance Brennan tendrás que darle tu puesto de Antropóloga forense oficial del instituto jeffersonian a Clark Thomas Edison- dijo la jefa de Brennan muy seria

-¿Qué?- dijeron la antropóloga y la Artista al unísono

-Si- dijo Cam quien en su interior no estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto

-Si- acepto la antropóloga

-Esto no lo debe saber más nadie ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la artista y amiga de ambas mujeres

-De acuerdo- dijeron la patóloga y la antropóloga al unísono


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 13

Luego de haber realizado aquel trato con la patóloga, la doctora Temperance Brennan dejo el lugar, para ir camino a su casa, olvido llevarse consigo las cosas que tenía en su casa así que le pidió a su amiga Ángela que se las llevara, mientras Ángela llegaba llamo a su agente de viaje, cuadro con el sobre unas vacaciones que para la doctoran parecían perfectas, 5 semanas en un tour por toda Latino América conociendo la cultura de cada uno de los países, iba a recorrer 8 países en 5 semanas, pero la antropóloga tenia vacaciones de 8 semanas, decidió hacer dicho tour y participar en un descubrimiento para un programa de televisión, el descubrimiento estaba relacionado con el origen de la vida humana y Temperance debía trabajar 1 semana en los ángeles, las otras 2 semanas le servirían para terminar su libro, pensar en el futuro y descansar

Luego de un par de horas, tocaron la puerta, la antropóloga fue a abrirle la puerta a su amiga quien llevaba consigo una gigantesca maleta y dos bolsos

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaste en el hospital?- preguntó la artista

-Tres semanas- dijo la antropóloga

-Pues es mucha ropa para tres semanas- dijo su amiga viendo en las maletas

-Son mías y de Booth- explicó Brennan

-¿De Booth? ¿Sacaste cosas de su departamento?- pregunto la artista

-De hecho no- dijo Temperance

-¿Entonces? ¿Le compraste nuevas?- pregunto la artista quien ahora se disponía a sacar las cosas de la maleta de su amiga

-Estaban aquí, Booth muchas veces se quedaba a dormir aquí- explico la antropóloga

-¿Enserio?- dijo la artista más que asombrada

-Sí, cuando me quería obligar a dormir y dejar de trabajar, cuando temía por mi vida, cuando nos quedábamos hasta tarde resolviendo un caso, cuando queríamos tomar algo y divertirnos viendo los partidos…- explico la antropóloga

-No digas más- dijo Ángela quien no quería ver a su amiga deprimida

Luego de pasar una hora hablando con su mejor amiga y contándole los planes que tenía para sus vacaciones, Temperance Brennan se despidió de ella, ya que mañana se iría a Miami para luego tomar un vuelo a Brasil.

A kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Seeley Booth con sus amigos, Jack Hodgins y lance Sweets, quienes lo ayudaban a recordar quien era en realidad

-¿Y dónde está Brennan?- pregunto Seeley Booth

-¿Quién es Brennan?- pregunto Sweets probando a su amigo

-Es la antropóloga más importante del país, la conocí en una conferencia en una universidad, ella estaba vestida de naranja, yo a ella la llamo huesos y a ella no le gusta la psicología, también dice que la religión es un mito- dijo Booth con un tono de molestia

-Muy bien- dijo Sweets

-Ella está en su casa, Ángela me dijo que se iba de vacaciones por toda Latino América- contesto Jack

-¿Por qué se va de vacaciones?- pregunto el agente muy confundido

-Porque será mejor para ti no verla hasta que entiendas que no la amas- dijo Sweets

-¿Y si de verdad la amo?- preguntó el agente

-No la amas- dijo el joven psicólogo

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto Seeley a punto de estallar del enojo

-Porque tu no la amabas antes de que calleras en coma, te lo explicare mejor… Booth y Brennan resolviendo el caso del hombre en el viñedo "no se aman" Booth y Brennan cuando Booth despertó del coma "se aman" ¿ves?- dijo Sweets

-¿Dijiste se aman?, ¿ella ahora me ama?- pregunto el agente ahora asombrado

-Al igual que tu Seeley, ella se está dejando llevar por ese capítulo- dijo Sweets colmando la paciencia del pobre agente

-¡Ya me estas cansando Sweets!- dijo Seeley Booth alterado

-hagamos una apuesta- propuso el psicólogo

-¿Qué?- dijeron Seeley y Jack al unísono

-Sabes que soy adicto a las apuestas- dijo el agente del FBI

-¡Muy bien agente Booth! Esta recordando- dijo el joven psicólogo quien aún pensaba en hacer dicha apuesta

-¿Qué apuesta?- preguntó el agente

-Cuando vuelva la doctora Brennan, si luego de sus vacaciones ella siente algo por usted, y usted sienta algo por ella, le doy un plazo de 5 meses para que consiga que la Dra. Brennan y usted tengan algo, como un beso o sexo, si en 5 meses no ha conseguido ninguno de los dos, Agente Booth tendrá que olvidarse de la doctora Brennan para siempre- dijo el joven psicólogo

-¿Enserio?- dijo Jack Hodgins mas que asombrado

-Trato- dijo Seeley extendiéndole la mano a lance

-Ni Ángela, ni Cam, ni los internos y mucho menos la Dra. Brennan se deben enterar de esto- dijo el joven

-Trato hecho- dijeron al unísono el Agente del FBI y el Rey del laboratorio

-¿Te darán de alta hoy?- pregunto Jack

-Sí, con reposo de dos meses- afirmo Seeley

A la mañana siguiente Temperance se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Washington D.C esperando el vuelo del D.C a Miami, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se asombró al ver quien era

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la antropóloga

-Me acaban de dar de alta y supe que te irías, pensé en darme las gracias y despedirme- dijo el agente del FBI

-¿Las gracias?- pregunto Temperance ahora confundida

-Gracias Bones por cuidarme cuando estuve en coma- dijo Booth con una sonrisa de niño

-Por nada, tú fueras hecho lo mismo por mi ¿Verdad?- dijo la antropóloga

-Claro- Dijo rápidamente Seeley Booth

"-Pasajeros del vuelo a Miami, favor pasar por la puerta 2- se escuchó"

-Sera mejor que me valla- dijo Brennan

-Adiós- dijo Booth dándole un abraso a Brennan

-Adiós- dijo ella aun sin separarse de el


	4. Chapter 4

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

Capítulo 4

Seis semanas después, Temperance Brennan se encontraba llegando a Washington D.C luego de sus vacaciones. Aunque no pareciera correcto para la Doctora, ella había pasado la mayor parte de sus vacaciones, pesando en Booth. Ya eran las diez de la tarde y la antropóloga esperaba un taxi para que le llevara a su casa, pocos minutos después se montó en uno y por todo el camino comenzó a pensar en la apuesta que le había hecho su amiga la patóloga, Temperance Brennan repetía una y otra vez las palabras de su amiga hasta encontrar algo, y así sucedió, recordó lo que dijo la morena "cuando vuelvas a trabajar, si en cinco meses…" hay estaba la clave, aun no volvía a su trabajo, así que ¿podrá estar con Booth en las dos semanas que le quedan?, ¿será suficiente?, ¿Booth quiere?...

Había pasado todo el camino pensando en lo que iba a hacer, no se dio cuenta de que el conductor había detenido el auto justo en frente del edificio donde vivía Brennan

-¿Estaba bien señora?- pregunto el conductor

-¡oh sí! Solo estaba distraída ¿Cuánto es?- dijo la doctora

-Son 15 dólares… ¿usted es Temperance Brennan?- dijo el conductor mientras volteaba a verla

-Si soy yo- dijo la doctora mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsa

-Mi hijo está haciendo un doctorado de antropología forense, dice que usted es su modelo a seguir- dijo el chofer

-Gracias… mándele saludos de mi parte y dígale que siga adelante- dijo la antropóloga

-Lo… lo hare- dijo el conductor asombrado

-Adiós- dijo la doctora dándole el dinero al chofer

-Adiós- respondió el señor

Temperance Brennan subió con sus maletas a su departamento, estaba agotada por el largo viaje, había tenido que tomar dos vuelos para llegar a Washington, fue directo a su cama y cayó en ella, con ropa, zapatos y todo puesto, pero se dio cuenta de que había un papel en su almohada así que se sentó y empezó a leerlo

"Brennan soy Booth, quise pasar a hablar contigo para que me contaras más sobre mi vida, ya que aún no recuerdo muchas cosas, lo que si recordé es que una vez me diste las llaves de tu casa y me dijiste que las usara en caso de emergencia, sé que aun estas de viaje y faltan semanas para que llegues, pero de verdad quería hablar contigo, llámame cuando llegues

Seeley Booth

2 de junio. "

Brennan se dio cuenta de algo, Seeley Booth estaba escribiendo con la izquierda, aunque sabía escribir con ambas manos, siempre usaba la derecha. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el celular y marco un número que ya ella sabía de memoria

-Seeley- se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono

-No, Seeley no, tu contestas diciendo Booth- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Booth- dijo el feliz de escuchar a su compañera

-Booth, soy Brennan, acabo de llegar a casa y leí tu carta, ¿puedes venir?- dijo la antropóloga

-Sí, voy en camino déjame… buscar en donde deje las llaves de la camioneta- dijo el agente

-Debajo del cojín del sofá- dijo la antropóloga

-Si claro- dijo el agente asombrado al darse cuenta que ella lo conocía muy bien

-Oye Booth- dijo Brennan

-¿Si Huesos?- dijo el agente

-No le digas a nadie que regrese- dijo la doctora

-Ok- dijo el agente antes de colgar el teléfono

Minutos después tocaron el timbre del departamento de Brennan, ella prácticamente corrió a abrir la puesta

-Hola huesos- dijo el hombre que acababa de llegar

-Hola- dijo Brennan quien simplemente lo abrasó

-Qué bueno verte- dijo el agente

-Pasa, te voy a hacer una prueba- dijo la antropóloga

-¿Mas pruebas? Voy dos veces a la semana a terapia con Sweets- dijo Seeley

-Sí, más pruebas- dijo la Doctora

-Está bien- acepto el agente

-¿Cómo me llamo?- pregunto Brennan muy rápido

-Temperance Brennan, en tu trabajo te dicen Dra. Brennan o Dra. B, yo te llamo huesos desde nuestro primer caso, tu padre y tu hermano te dicen Tempe- dijo el agente

-¿Qué soy para ti?- pregunto Brennan

-Mi compañera, mi amiga, mi inspiración, mi vida- dijo el agente

-¿Qué harías por mí?- pregunto la doctora

-Yo mataría por ti, moriría por ti- dijo el agente quien tomo la mano de su compañera

-Booth ¿me amas?- pregunto la doctora


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

-Booth ¿Me amas?- pregunto Brennan

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no debía preguntar eso, Booth aún no recordaba muchas cosas, era cruel de su parte preguntarle eso a Seeley Booth, Temperance agacho la mirada y trato de distanciarse de Booth para reordenar sus sentimientos

-Brennan… como lo dijo Sweets, no se sabe si lo que siento por ti es producto de ese capítulo, yo no quiero lastimarte, no quiero ilusionarte, pero sé que lo que siento por ti es grande- dijo Booth quien luego tomo el rosto de Brennan y lo sostuvo con ambas manos

-Pero no me amas…- dijo la doctora quien no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima

-Si lo estoy y aunque no los estuviera tu puedes enseñar a amarte- dijo el agente, luego se dispuso a besar a Temperance quien rápidamente acepto el beso, pero minutos después se separó

-Pero… Booth, esto está mal, nosotros solo somos compatibles sexualmente, tú te enamoraste de la Temperance Brennan de mi capítulo, la que era muy sexy, la que era irracional, la que era amorosa, la que era tu esposa. De mí no estás enamorado- dijo Brennan quien había empezado a llorar

-No huesos, yo me enamore de esa Temperance Brennan a la que recuerdo, aquella que insultaba a las personas de una forma sutil, aquella que no creía en mi religión, aquella que decía que el corazón solo era un musculo que bombeaba sangre, me enamore de una antropóloga forense que creía que era bueno salir con alguien que conoció por internet, me enamore de aquella Temperance Brennan que odiaba la psicología y que le gustaba hacer trabajos encubiertos, me enamore de aquella Temperance a la que enterraron viva, a la que la quisieron matar más de una vez, la que me vio tomando cerveza en la tina del baño, de ella me enamore, de esa Temperance Brennan, me enamore de ti Bones- dijo Seeley Booth mientras secaba las lágrimas de su compañera y la abrazaba

-No podemos estar juntos- dijo Brennan

-¿Porque Bones?- pregunto el agente

-Porque dentro de dos semanas empezaremos a trabajar, no puedo estar contigo cuando trabajemos- dijo Brennan

-¿No puedes?- pregunto Booth

-No puedo- dijo la antropóloga

-tenemos dos semanas ¿verdad? ¿Podemos estar juntos dos semanas?- pregunto el agente

-Si- dijo la antropóloga luego de dar un pequeño bostezo, se dio cuenta de que estaba aún cansada

-Bien Bones, dos semanas, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en el sofá?- pregunto el agente que también estaba cansado

-Hemos dormido juntos muchas veces en mi cama, no creo que hoy sea la excepción- dijo la antropóloga

-Bien vamos- dijo Seeley y luego fue con ella al cuarto

A la mañana siguiente Temperance Brennan se despertó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno para ambos, preparo huevos con tocino para Seeley y un tazón con cereales para ella, empezó a hacer el café cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, ese alguien era Seeley Booth

-Booth… despertaste muy temprano- dijo ella

-Si Bones, me despertó el olor a tocino, espera ¿no eres vegetariana?- dijo Booth asombrado

-El tocino es para ti, siempre compro para ti- dijo ella

-Claro, cierto- dijo el agente

-Y yo comeré…- dijo la antropóloga pero fue interrumpida por su compañero

-Cereales con leche de soya- dijo el agente

-Exacto- dijo ella quien luego le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios

-Me alegra recordar- dijo el agente con una sonrisa de niño

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- preguntó la Dra.

-¿Aun estoy en la prueba?- preguntó el agente

-Conmigo… siempre- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Bien… Verde- dijo el agente

-Incorrecto es el rojo, azul y rojo, te recuerdan a la bandera- dijo la Dra.

-Gracias- dijo el agente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto ella

-porque me ayudas a recordar- dijo Booth y luego la beso

Luego de desayunar Booth lavó los platos mientras ella se daba un baño para salir, luego de salir del baño se vistió y espero a que Booth saliera del baño para hacerle la próxima prueba

-Bones ¿esa es ropa mía?- pregunto el agente asombrado

-Sí, aquí hay ropa que usas para hacer deporte, para el trabajo, para trabajos encubierto, para dormir, para pescar, ir de fiestas, para los fines de semana… lo que sea, vamos a ir de compras, así que tienes para escoger, normalmente duras 5 minutos vistiéndote, si en 7 minutos no sales entrare y más te vale que salgas antes porque si no, no comprare carne- dijo la antropóloga retando al agente

-¿Carne? ¿O tu carne?- pregunto el agente con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Qué? ¡oh! Las dos- dijo la antropóloga

-Bien… estoy listo- dijo el agente emocionado

Siete minutos después, Temperance Brennan entro a su habitación y se encontró con Seeley Booth viendo televisión, tenía puestos unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis negros y una franela con el logo de ACDC

-¡Booth!- dijo ella asombrada

-¿Qué tal lo hice?- pregunto el agente

-Perfecto- dijo ella quien se acostó sobre él y lo beso

-¿Dónde está mi premio?- pregunto el agente mientras agarraba a la antropóloga por la cintura

-Aquí- dijo ella quien continúo besándolo

-Quiero hacer mío este premio- dijo Seeley Booth

-Aun no Booth… quiero estar segura de que es lo correcto- dijo ella con un susurro

-De acuerdo…- dijo el algo triste pero a la vez feliz por tenerla en sus brazos


	6. Chapter 6

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Luego ambos, Seeley y Temperance fueron al supermercado a comprar lo que hacía falta de comida. Iban pasando por el pasillo cuándo Brennan se detuvo y le señalo a Booth una pila de cereales

-¿Cuál es mi favorito?- pregunto ella

-El dietético con pasas- dijo el agente tomando una caja

-Correcto- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué más falta?- pregunto el agente viendo todo lo que tenían en el carrito

-¿Qué crees que falta?- pregunto ella

-La comida para Booth- dijo el con una sonrisa del niño

-Sí, correcto- dijo ella mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Tal vez unas salchichas y algo de carne ¡ah! Y cervezas para ambos- dijo el agente

-Está bien, ¡Helado!- dijo ella viendo un estante con un montón de helados

-Sigue hacia la carne, yo voy a buscar tres helados grandes- dijo el agente

-Okey, yo quiero de mi favoritos- dijo la antropóloga

-Está bien- dijo el agente

Minutos después Temperance Brennan estaba esperando su turno para que le vendieran la carne, hasta que siente que alguien está demasiado cerca de ella

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo la Dra. Brennan Mientras se daba la vuelta - ¡ah Booth! Déjame ayudarte- dijo ella tomando un cubo de helado, Seeley llevaba tres

-Traje de tu favorito- dijo el agente con una sonrisa de niño

-¿Cuál es mi favorito?- preguntó Bones

-Menta con chocolate- dijo el agente

-Correcto- dijo ella y luego le tomo la mano

-Quiero llegar a casa…- dijo Booth

-Falta poco- dijo Temperance

-¿Aun puedo disfrutar de mi premio?- pregunto el agente

-¿Cuál premio?- pregunto inocentemente la doctora

-Tu- le dijo Booth en el oído

-Claro, tal vez de tu premio y de un cubo de helado- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-¿puedo hacer mío a ese premio?- pregunto el agente

-Si- dijo la doctora con un susurro

Minutos después Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth se encontraban en la camioneta de Booth, ya estaban estacionando la camioneta en el estacionamiento del edificio de Bones

-Son muchas bolsas…- dijo la doctora al ver la maletera de la camioneta

-Seis bolsas, con esto tenemos suficiente comida como para dos semanas- dijo el agente

-Eso creo, pero va a faltar helado- dijo la doctora mordiéndose el labio

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Booth entre risas

-Si- dijo ella

Brennan y Booth subieron al departamento, no había ni siquiera abierto la puerta cuando ya Booth la estaba besando

-Deja… las bolsas… en… la cocina…- dijo Brennan besándolo

-Ok…- dijo Booth haciendo lo mismo

Brennan lo tomo de la mano y corrió con el hasta el cuarto

-¿Para que el helado?- pregunto la antropóloga

-Ya verás- dijo el agente mientras se quitaba la franela

Temperance Brennan empezó a quitarse el pantalón pero Booth la detuvo y la besó así que ella empezó a quitárselos a él mientras Booth desabotonaba la blusa de Brennan, continuaron besándose mientras se deshacían de la ropa, quedaron totalmente desnudos, Brennan se acostó en la cama y Booth tomo el helado y una cuchara, se montó sobre ella y continuo besándola

-¿quieres helado huesos?- pregunto Booth

Brennan asintió y Booth le dio una cucharada

-Es hora de que yo también coma- dijo el agente quien luego se propuso a tomar una cucharada de helado y echarle helado en el vientre a Brennan

-Espero que toleres el frio huesos- dijo el agente con una gran sonrisa y luego empezó a comer del helado que le había echado a Brennan

-Si…- dijo ella con un gemido

El continuo comiendo del helado mientras variaba la posición de este y besaba todo el cuerpo de Brennan, cada centímetro de su piel, cada parte de ella, conociendo su cuerpo y llenándolo de placer, Seeley Booth estaba más que feliz por lo que estaba haciendo, por fin había tenido la posibilidad de estar con ella, él y ella y no ella y otro hombre con el que la doctora se acostara

-Dime que te gusta- dijo el agente

-me gusta…- dijo la doctora con un susurro

-Dime que estas feliz de que sea yo quien lo haga- dijo Seeley

-lo estoy…- dijo ella

Sin más palabras, Booth entro lentamente en ella y empezó a acelerar la velocidad, continúo con esto hasta que consiguió un ritmo y Temperance Brennan ya había llegado a la sima, Booth se acercó a sus labios y la beso atrapando los gemidos de ella. Poco después ya cansados, se recostaron y terminaron de comer el resto del helado

-Gracias…- dijo Brennan

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Booth

-Por hacer esto… me gusto- dijo ella

-¿lo hice mejor que los otros hombres con los que has estado?- pregunto Booth muy curioso

-¡Booth!- dijo ella regañándolo

-Está bien…- dijo el

-Sí que somos compatibles sexualmente- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Si…- dijo el

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa, no podré estar contigo después de estas dos semanas- dijo la antropóloga

-¿Me puedes explicar porque?- preguntó el agente

-No- dijo ella muy seca

-Bien… si no me quieres decir me imagino que al menos me debes dar una pista- dijo el agente

-Tiene que ver con Cam y Ángela- dijo la doctora

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?- preguntó Booth

-Si- dijo la doctora

-De acuerdo... ¿Quieres ver el partido?- pregunto la antropóloga

-No, creo que mejor duermo un rato al lado de un hombre desnudo…- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-¿Sabes? Si entonces tenemos dos semanas para estar juntos… ¿Por qué no lo disfrutamos? Mejor ven aquí y dame un beso- dijo Booth atándola a sus brazos y besándola

-Pues si así van a ser las dos semanas… desearía que nunca acabaran - dijo la doctora besándolo

-¿Sabes Huesos? No entiendo porque antes no había sucedido esto- dijo Booth

Eso hizo que ambos recordaran las palabras de Lance Sweets "Agente Booth, usted no ama a la doctora Brennan" "el agente Booth puede decir que ama a Temperance Brennan, ama a su esposa, ama a la mujer que le dará un hijo, ¿pero acaso el agente Booth ama a la Dra. Temperance Brennan, su compañera de trabajo, la mujer que conoció hace aproximadamente 5 años atrás?". Ambos se preguntaron ¿Será cierto lo que dijo Sweets? ¿Estos solo son falsos sentimientos? ¿Se aman?

Temperance Brennan estaba confundida, no quería creer que eso que sentía era falso, Brennan de por si odiaba la psicología pero algo le decía que era cierto, que era cierto que Seeley Booth no la amaba. Booth sabia en que estaba pensando Brennan porque él también estaba pensando lo mismo y también se hacia las mismas preguntas.


	7. Chapter 7

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Brennan seguía confundida, Seeley Booth se estaba preocupando pero luego de un tiempo ambos olvidaron esas palabras, pero aun así en el fondo, muy en el fondo, el agente y la doctora pensaban en eso y les preocupaba que fuera cierto, les preocupaba que todo fuera una mentira

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, las dos semanas más hermosas que habían vivido Booth y Brennan, pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, tenían que terminar

-¿Hoy vas al FBI Booth?- pregunto Tempe

-Sí, tengo que ver si Sweets me declara acto para empezar a trabajar- dijo Booth

-Sabes… ya no podemos estar juntos- dijo ella algo triste

-Si Bones, aunque no me quieres decir porque, debo respetarlo- dijo el agente acercándose más a la doctora

-Nadie debe saber lo que hicimos estas dos semanas, ¿Entiendes?- dijo la antropóloga

-¿Te avergüenzo tanto Bones?- pregunto el agente un poco triste

-No es eso, pero Cam y Ángela… ellas no… nadie debe saberlo- dijo ella

-Está bien… Qué tal si esta noche tu y yo… y luego mañana llevo mis cosas a mi departamento- dijo Seeley besándole el cuello

-Está bien, esta noche, pero solo esta ¿ok?- dijo Brennan sin resistirse a sus besos

-Ok- dijo el agente quien luego comenzó a besarla

* * *

Ya en el FBI Seeley Booth entro a la oficina de su amigo y psicólogo Lance Sweets, Seeley había pasado las dos semanas más hermosas de su vida así que no podía evitar llegar con una gran sonrisa, obviamente Lance no pudo evitar analizar cierta sonrisa del agente

-Buenos días Agente Booth- dijo el joven Psicólogo

-Sí, buenos días Sweets- dijo Booth sentándose en el sofá rojo que tenía el psicólogo en su oficina

-¿Puedo preguntar porque está usted tan feliz agente Booth?- pregunto el joven con una sonrisa

-No, no puedes preguntar, ¿ya puedo empezar a trabajar?- dijo el agente tomando una pelota de goma que había en la mesa en frente del sofá

-¿Qué hizo los últimos días que no vino a las consultas agente Booth?- pregunto Lance

-Fui de pesca con Parker, no quise contestar ni llamada ni mensajes, estaba lejos de la ciudad disfrutando dos semanas con mi hijo- mintió el agente, se podría decir que extremadamente bien

-Oh, interesante- dijo Lance con su mejor tono de psicólogo

-Sí, Sweets ¿me puedo ir?- pregunto el agente

-¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto el joven

-Muy bien- dijo Booth

-Lo felicito agente, se ve que ha mejorado- dijo Sweets acercándose a Lance

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- pregunto Seeley

-Cómo cree que se sentirá cuando vea otra vez a la doctora Brennan ¿aún cree que la ama?- pregunto el psicólogo

-Si la amo- confirmo el agente

-Sabe lo que le voy a decir agente Booth- le dijo Lance a Seeley

-Sí, lo se Sweets, lo sé, y no quiero escucharlo- dijo el agente

-¡No la ama agente Booth!- dijo el joven psicólogo tratando de hacer que Seeley comprendiera

* * *

Por otro lado estaba Temperance, se encontraba entrando a las instalaciones del instituto jeffersonian luego de haber tenido sus vacaciones de 3 meses, al primero en ver fue a Wendell Bray

-Bienvenida Dra. Brennan, me alegra tenerla de vuelta- dijo el joven

-Gracias Sr. Bray- dijo la doctora quien sin decir otra palabra fue a su oficina

A ver, que tenemos aquí... Ningún caso, ¡entonces a trabajar en el limbo! pensó la doctora, luego dejo sus cosas en su oficina y se coloco una bata de laboratorio, fue camino al limbo pero encontró a su jefa y a su mejor amiga en el pasillo

-Dra. Brennan, bienvenida me alegra verla- dijo Cam

-Cariño estas de vuelta, tienes mucho que contarme- dijo Ángela abrazando a su amiga

-Sí, no mucho, hablaremos en el almuerzo, estoy muy retrasada con la identificación de esqueletos- dijo Brennan dejando atrás a sus amigas

-¡Claro!- grito Ángela desde ya muchos metros de distancia

Al llegar a la sala de hueso, Brennan tomo algunas cajas y fue ordenando los huesos, en pocos minutos ya tenía ordenados 6 esqueletos, y revisaba los huesos del primer esqueleto

-Hola cariño- dijo Ángela entrando a la sala

-Hola Ángela ¿Estas ocupada? Tengo seis cráneos que necesitan un rostro- dijo la Antropóloga aun sin dejar de ver los hueso

-Claro lo hare, pero luego de que me digas lo que has hecho estos dos meses... Amigos, Sexo, te has pasado de tragos en un bar con alguno de tus compañeros excursionistas- pregunto curiosamente la artista

-La respuesta es no para todo, fui a varios países que no visitaba desde hace años y descubrí muchas cosas de los indígenas, rituales que hacen, comidas típicas, vestimenta, Herramientas… - dijo la antropóloga recordando aquel viaje

-Eso no me interesa ¿No había ni un hombre?- pregunto Ángela acercándose mas a su amiga

-Sí, pero ninguno con quien pasar una noche- dijo Bren rindiéndose ante su amiga

-Ok... ¿Cómo está todo con Booth, has hablado con él?- pregunto la artista

-Si... Hable con el esta mañana- dijo tratando de mentirle a su amiga

-¿Si? ¿De qué?- dijo la artista

-Sentía curiosidad por saber si iba a empezar a trabajar hoy- dijo Bren, eso en parte era cierto

-¿Viene hoy?- pregunto Ángela

-No lo sé, dijo que iba a hablar con Sweets- dijo la doctora

-¿Y cómo lo escuchaste? ¿Piensa que tú eres su esposa? ¿Es niña o niño?- dijo la Artista molestando a su amiga

-Es niña- dijo Tempe bromeando

-¿Qué?- dijo Ángela asombrada

-¡Es broma!- dijo Tempe entre risas

-¿Estás loca? Ya había pensado que iba a ser tía- dijo Ángela sin pasar el asombro

-Está bien, ¿te puedes llevar los cráneos?- pregunto Tempe

-Sí, oye ¿Y las dos últimas semanas?- pregunto la artista

-Espero que me veas en el documental, lo pasan este viernes-dijo la antropóloga evitando la última pregunta de su amiga

-Está bien, lo veré con Hodgins- dijo Ángela con una sonrisa mientras tomaba los cráneos y los colocaba en un carrito para luego irse con ellos

.

* * *

hola a todos, disculpen por no haber subido antes pero tuve un gran problema familiar y me aleje por algunos días del computador, pero ya estoy de vuelta y con un maratón, pienso subir hoy tres capítulos que ya están casi listos, este es el primero de esos tres, espero les guste y los lean...

agradezco los views, sigan escribiendo y leyendo


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Ya habían pasado las horas y Temperance Brennan seguía en el limbo, ya había identificado a las 6 personas, había descubierto la causa de muerte de 4 de ellos y había informado a los familiares de 2 de ellos. Luego siente que la observan, pero decide ignorarlo y seguir revisando

-Siempre tan dedicada- Dice Seeley Booth

-Siempre, pensé que no te iba a ver hoy - dice ella

-Pues si me viste, no tenía mucho que hacer en el FBI y como no quería escuchar a Sweets, decidí venir- dijo el

-¿Ya puedes trabajar?- preguntó ella acercándose a el

-Si Bones, podremos trabajar juntos- dijo el

-¿Y cómo estás?- pregunto ella

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? Feliz, emocionado...- dijo el tomándola de la cintura

-No Booth- dijo ella alejándose

-Okey...- dijo el tristemente

-Me refiero a que si estas totalmente bien, que si recuerdas todo- dijo ella

-Bueno Sweets dice que he mejorado estas últimas dos semanas, aunque no sé porque- dijo con una sonrisa - también dijo que teníamos que ir los dos mañana a su oficina- dijo Booth

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella

-No lo sé- dijo el

-¿Quieres comer algo?- pregunto Brennan acercándose más a Booth

-A ti- dijo Booth

-Antropológicamente el canibalis...- dijo ella pero no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Booth la beso, ella correspondió al beso

-Nos pueden ver...- dijo alejándose

-Claro... ¿Quieres Pizza?- pregunto el agente

-Si- dijo ella mientras salía de la sala de huesos

-Conozco un lugar en donde venden las mejores pizzas de todo el D.C- dijo Booth quien iba caminando por el pasillo al lado de su compañera

-Ok, solo déjame recoger mis cosas y vamos- dijo Brennan

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto Cam quien le firmaba unos papeles a un pasante

-Vamos a comer pizza- dijo Booth

-Bien...- dijo Cam algo extrañada

-No hay nada de malo de que dos compañeros "que comían juntos siempre" coman de nuevo juntos luego de 3 meses- dijo Brennan

-Claro... No hay... Nada malo, hasta luego- dijo Cam y se fue

-¿Porque ella?...- pregunto Booth pero Brennan lo interrumpió

-Sabes que no te diré nada- dijo ella

-Ok Bones- dijo Seeley

Poco después ambos entraron a la oficina de la antropóloga, quien no pudo evitar ver una carpeta que habían dejado sobre su escritorio, eran unos documentos con los registros del último caso que la antropóloga había realizado con el agente, aparte de dicho documento, la carpeta también contenía una nota la cual decía:

"Doctora Brennan, ¿recuerda lo de la apuesta? Todavía sigue en pie, espero verla en mi oficina dentro de un rato- Camille S."

* * *

Por otro lado del instituto, se encontraba la patóloga buscando al antropólogo, el Dr. Clark Edison, hasta que al final lo encontró

-Señor Edison, necesito hablar con usted- dijo Cam acercándose lo más rápido que podía mientras llevaba sus tacones de 15 centímetros

-Si es por los restos del Homo Erectus, ya fueron revisados...- dijo el Antropólogo

-No, es sobre el puesto de Antropólogo Forense que ocupa la Dra. Brennan - dijo la doctora

* * *

Mientras ambos continuaban su conversación, Booth y Brennan habían salido del instituto e iban a la pizzería

-Sabes Bones, esto de no decirle a nadie no me está gustando- dijo Booth

-No podemos continuar así- dijo ella

-¿Les diremos?- dijo un Booth muy emocionado

-¡No!- dijo ella asustada- esto debe parar Booth

-¿Porque no me quieres decir que pasa?- dijo Booth comenzando a enojarse

-Porque tengo mi... Porque no puedo- dijo ella ya muy triste

-¿Ibas a decir miedo Bones?- dijo el mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer que amaba

-No- dijo ella

-No quiero eso, está bien no preguntare nada- dijo el agente

-Pidamos la pizza para llevar y vallamos a tu departamento- dijo ella

-Claro, como quieras- dijo el estacionado el auto

Ya habían llegado al restaurant, minutos después ya les estaban dando su pizza e iban saliendo hasta que se toparon con el psicólogo Lance Sweets, quien iba entrando

-Hola agente Booth, Dra. Brennan... ¿Están juntos?- dijo el joven viendo a ambos

-Sí, pase por ella a invitarla a comer una pizza- dijo el agente rápidamente

-¿Y por qué no la comen aquí?- dijo el joven, aunque su conocimiento le decía que era porque querían privacidad

-Porque tengo que identificar unos restos y será más rápido comerla en mi oficina- dijo la Doctora quien se negaba a decir lo que pensaba hacer

-Ok, pues entonces los dejo, adiós- dijo Sweets

-Adiós- dijeron Ambos al unísono

-A por cierto, su cita... ¿Pueden ir hoy a las seis?- pregunto Lance ya desde lejos

-Si- dijeron

Booth y Brennan salieron del lugar y fueron a la camioneta, ya cuando se montaron Booth no tardo en preguntar

-¿Vamos al Instituto?- preguntó

-No, quiero disfrutar nuestras ultimas horas- dijo mordiéndose el labio y acercándose para besarlo

Booth acepto el beso y antes de que ella terminara desnuda sobre el, desidia conducir

-¿Qué crees que nos dirá Sweets?- pregunto ella

-Que no podemos estar juntos- dijo el

-¿Tú crees eso?- pregunto ella

-No, yo quiero tenerte a mi lado siempre, quiero amarte- dijo Booth

-Estoy de acuerdo con Sweets- dijo ella

Dicho eso, Booth freno en seco la camioneta haciendo que el auto de atrás casi lo chocara, pero luego arranco y la miró

-Estás de acuerdo con el...- dijo el alzando la voz

-Pero no quiero estarlo...- dijo ella con el mismo tono

-¿Me amas?- pregunto el agente con un susurro inaudible, aunque ella lo escucho perfectamente

-Ya llegamos, sal rápido- dijo ella quien rápidamente salió de la camioneta y fue hasta el elevador

Brennan nunca había dicho esa palabra, o al menos no a un hombre y no quería decirla al menos de que estuviera completamente segura, Brennan en el fondo sabía que lo amaba, en el fondo quería decirlo, pero no podía, así que se lo demostraría. Entraron al apartamento y Booth puso la pizza en la mesa

-¿Cómo pediste la pizza?- dijo ella probándolo

-Mitad vegetariana y mitad todo lo que tengan- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Bien- dijo ella

-Comamos- dijo el

-Voy por los vasos- dijo ella y fue a la cocina

-Te ayudo- dijo el detrás de ella

Empezaron a comer, Booth estaba feliz, estaba con la mujer que amaba y a pesar de tener problemas estaba con ella, Booth veía como tomaba aquel trozo de pizza y la comía, no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar preguntar porque la miraba así

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella

-Eres Hermosa- dijo el agente

-Come- dijo ella ruborizándose

Poco después ya habían terminado la pizza y era momento de que Brennan actuara

-Booth- dijo ella acercándose

-¿Qué?- pregunto el

-Quiero que pasemos otro rato... Juntos- dijo la antropóloga mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho del agente

-Bien... ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cuarto?- pregunto el

-Preferiría al baño- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-Claro... Espérame allá, voy en un minuto- dijo el

Brennan fue al baño y se desvistió mientras llenaba la tina, luego entro en ella y pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, Booth en coma, sus horas llorando por él, las noches en las que le susurraba que tomara su mano, cuando se acostaba a su lado y se alejaba antes de que sus amigos la vieran, cuando escribía el capítulo, cuando se lo conto, cuando despertó, cuando Cam le hizo la apuesta, cuando se despidió en el Aero puerto, cuando él le seco las lágrimas en su departamento, cuando se besaron, cuando le hacia las preguntas a ver si había recuperado la memoria, cuando hacían el amor... ¿Todo eso era lo suficientemente valioso como para perder su cargo en el Jeffersonian? Todo eso hizo que no se diera cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Booth llego y la vio en la tina, distraída y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, al ver esa imagen Booth rápidamente se quitó la ropa y entro a la tina, la recostó en su pecho y empezó a secarle las lágrimas, ella lo vio a los ojos y el la abrazo

-No podemos estar juntos- dijo aferrándose a los brazos de su amado

-Bien- dijo el quien seguía abrazándola aun sin comprender porque lloraba, pero sabía que debía ser grabe, porque conocía a Brennan y ella no era de las que lloraban

.

* * *

hola, este es el segundo capitulo de hoy, espero les halla gustado, gracias por los views, no estoy muy segura de poder subir el nuevo capitulo el día de hoy pero haré el esfuerzo ya que mañana empiezo a trabajar (tengo 16)

Otra vez gracias por comentar, sigan leyendo


	9. Chapter 9

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, Booth y Brennan estaban llegando al instituto cuando Ángela y Jack los vieron llegar solo sonrieron al ver como estaban, Booth tenía agarrada a Brennan de la cintura y ella reía a carcajadas por algo que él le decía en el oído

-Booth, Brennan, que bueno verlos juntos- dijo Jack con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo la pareja

-¿Qué tal si vamos a comer hoy a las seis en el restaurant que pusieron a dos cuadras?- pregunto Ángela

-Tenemos una cita- dijo Booth

-Con Sweets- dijo Brennan observando a sus amigos quienes se habían asombrado

-Claro... ¿Por qué? - pregunto Ángela

-Aún no sabemos- dijo el agente

-¿No hay algún caso?- pregunto Jack

-No- dijo Booth

-Ok, Bren creo que Cam te estaba buscando- dijo Ángela

-De acuerdo, la busco enseguida- dijo ella

Jack y Ángela se alejaron de la pareja y Booth se despidió de ella con una sonrisa que a la vez no decía nada y decía mucho. Brennan fue a la oficina de Cam y la vio en su escritorio escribiendo algo en una hoja que en grande decía "FBI"

-Dra. Saroyan, ¿necesitaba hablar conmigo?- pregunto ella

-Oh! Temperance, me asustaste- dijo ella cerrando la carpeta

-Cam...-dijo la doctora para que Cam hablara

-Sí, es sobre la apuesta ¿Sigue en pie?- pregunto la patóloga

Brennan estaba a punto de decir que no pero la morena se adelanto

-Sigue en pie, usted no la retiraría, bueno ya hable con Clark... Y el... Espera me están llamando- dijo la morena contestando el teléfono

-¿Alo?- dijo Cam -Claro, no está muy ocupada, le diré que valla- continuo- Bien Adiós, Si Caroline

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Tempe muy curiosa

-Era Caroline, quiere que vallas al FBI, parece que tienen un nuevo caso y Sweets también quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo la patóloga

-De acuerdo, llamare a un taxi- dijo Bones caminando a la salida de la oficina de Cam

-Booth... Ya viene en camino- dijo la morena

-Ok... Lo esperare- dijo ella

-Espera, debo decirte que... No me gustaría que esto afectara tu relación conmigo y mucho menos con Booth, ustedes siempre han parecido una pareja- dijo la morena- Aunque no lo son- dijo notando la mirada de maestra regañona que tenía su amiga- solo digo que deberías... Seguir a tu corazón- dijo la patóloga

Luego de estas palabras, Brennan pensó en decirle a Cam que cancelara la apuesta

-Cam... Yo creo... Que... La apuesta... Deberíamos...- dijo Bones pero fue interrumpida por alguien que acababa de llegar

-Bones ¿Estas lista?- pregunto el inoportuno agente

-Seeley...- dijo Cam sorprendida

-¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto el

-No nada- dijo Cam

-De hecho...- dijo Brennan

-Nada- repitió la morena

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto Booth quien miraba raro a las doctoras

-Si- Dijo la antropóloga

Minutos después la doctora y Booth fueron al FBI, estaban a punto de llegar a la oficina de Caroline cuando Booth pregunto

-¿Que hablabas con Cam?- preguntó

-No te puedo decir- dijo ella

-Está bien- dijo Booth recordando lo que paso hace horas

Booth y Brennan habían llegado a la oficina, cuando llegaron encontraron a Caroline quien al parecer estaba contenta, con ella estaba Sweets quien no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan llegaron- dijo el joven muy emocionado

-Si- dijo al unísono la pareja

-Bueno debo irme para que hablen con Caroline- dijo el

-Bien vete- dijo Caroline

Sweets se fue

-Bien, ¡Les tengo un caso!- dijo Caroline

-¿Por qué no llamaste y nos dijiste a donde ir como siempre?- dijo Booth

-Porque el esqueleto ya fue enviado al laboratorio, ustedes se encargaran de investigar en la escena del crimen- dijo Caroline

-Y para ello necesitan una antropóloga porque...- dijo Brennan alentando a Caroline

-Porque ustedes trabajan muy bien juntos cariño, han trabajado de encubiertos en muchos casos y Sweets dice que eso los ayudara- dijo Caroline

-Ok Caroline, ¿a dónde iremos?- preguntó Booth quien se encontraba apoyado a la silla donde estaba Brennan

-A Los Ángeles, California- dijo La juez

Booth y Brennan voltearon a verse, ambos estaban asombrados

-¡Queda al otro lado del país!- dijo Brennan asombrada

-Si cariño, yo también he visto un mapa- dijo Caroline

-¿Y la policía de allá no se puede encargar?- pregunto el agente

-La policía de aquí tuvo un pequeño problema con los de allá y ellos quieren que nosotros nos encarguemos de este caso para probar "que somos mejores"- dijo Caroline

-Bien- Acepto Booth

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- pregunto Brennan aun asombrada

-Luego de que hablen con Sweets, los quiero allá a primera hora mañana- dijo la juez revisando algunos documentos

-Ok, vamos Bones- dijo Booth tomando a su compañera para irse

-Ha por cierto, no olviden los trajes de baño, los necesitaran- dijo Caroline

* * *

Ya en la oficina del Psicólogo Ambos se quedaron en el Sofá, a un puesto de distancia

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunto el Psicólogo

-Bien- dijeron ambos al unísono

-¿Qué les parece volver al trabajo?- Pregunto el chico

-Bien, estoy un poco atrasada con la identificación de esqueletos, aparte de que tengo que hablar en una charla sobre el desarrollo del hombre- dijo la Doctora

-¿Y a usted Agente Booth?- Pregunto el joven Psicólogo

-Me parece bien, podré distraerme un rato, aunque estas últimas dos semanas fueron estupendas- dijo el agente observando a su compañera

-¿Dra. Brennan que hizo en sus vacaciones?- Pregunto el Psicólogo

-Fui a 8 países de Latino América, conocí la cultura, las vestimentas, la música, las comidas, las viviendas y las herramientas de muchos lugares en donde hay indios, indígenas... - dijo la doctora

-Tengo entendido que eso solo duro algunas semanas, cuénteme de las demás semanas- dijo el Chico

-Pues... Ayude en un documental para un programa de televisión, tenía planeado volver hace dos semanas pero decidí quedarme otros días- dijo la doctora

-¡Interesante!- dijo el chico con su tono de psicólogo

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- dijo el agente

-No agente Booth, aún faltan muchas preguntas- dijo el joven

-Bien...- dijo Booth algo enojado

-¿Que se siente volver a trabajar con Booth doctora Brennan?- Pregunto el chico

Esta pregunta hizo que tanto la Doctora como el agente se sorprendieran

-Pues... Se siente bien ya que etimológicamente...- dijo ella pero fue interrumpida

-Con sus propias palabras- dijo Lance

-Se siente bien volver a trabajar con Booth, extrañaba tenerlo conmigo en los casos- dijo ella

-¡Interesante!- dijo Sweets -Ahora usted agente Booth- agrego

-Eh... También pienso que se siente bien, me hacía falta una científica que me dijera todo como si lo fuera sacado de un libro sobre datos científicos- dijo el agente con una sonrisa de niño

-¿Qué es lo que más les gusta de trabajar juntos?- pregunto Lance

-Que no estoy totalmente solo para resolver algo- dijo el

-Que él me ayuda a conectarme con las personas- dijo ella viendo a su compañero

-¿A notado algo diferente en el agente?- pregunto Lance

-Sí, sus ojos- dijo ella

-¿Que tienen?- dijeron ambos asombrados

-Brillan más, también su sonrisa, sonríe mas que antes, aparte de eso, toma café por las mañanas, antes no le gustaba mucho el café- dijo ella

-¡Interesante! Continua- dijo Sweets

-La pizza, la agarra con la mano Izquierda- dijo la Antropóloga

-¡Interesante!- dijo el chico

-Podrías dejar de decir "¡Interesante!" con ese tono "irritante"- dijo el agente

-Claro, ahora usted Agente Booth- dijo el Psicólogo

-Bueno... Ella también sonríe mas, sigue igual de concentrada en el trabajo, la manera en la que agarra los huesos... Cambio un poco en eso, ah también escucha más música ¿Te acuerdas la noche de la explosión en tu casa?- dijo el agente

-Si lo recuerdo, tú pusiste esa canción, hot blooded- dijo ella recordando

-Nuestra canción- le corrigió

-estabas hay porque dijiste que me ibas a proteger... Luego dijiste que ibas a buscar unas cervezas y te fuiste al refrigerador, de repente escucho la explosión y... Y... salí corriendo a ver que te paso... Estabas en el suelo con la puerta del refrigerador en tu pecho, te ayude a quitarla de encima de ti... - dijo Brennan a punto de llorar - luego en ese mismo caso me ayudaste, trataron de matarme y aunque tú estabas herido me ayudaste Booth... Me quede contigo esa noche- dijo ella secando sus lagrimas

-Aunque ibas a salir- dijo el

-Me quede contigo- dijo ella quien se acercó un poco más a el

Booth abrazo a Brennan y ella correspondió al abrazo, Sweets observaba aquella situación mientras en su mente tenía una discusión consigo mismo:

"Han pasado por mucho juntos, me extraña que entre ellos no haya surgido nada antes, es posible que si se amen, pero no quiero hacer falsas esperanzas, la Doctora Brennan sufriría mucho si todo esto es mentira, le cuesta llevarse con las personas"

-Agente Booth, ya Brennan dio su parte, me podría decir usted algo- Pregunto el Psicólogo

-Era por ese mismo año cuando hubo lo del sepulturero- dijo Booth

-Claro el sepulturero- dijo ella secando sus lágrimas

-Me sentía impotente al ver que no te encontrábamos, tenía ganas de golpear a cada uno de los que interrogaba, estaba muy nervioso y nadie me podía controlar- dijo Booth abrazando más a Brennan - Quería estar hay para protegerte, quería rescatarte pero no sabía dónde estabas- dijo el

-Pero me encontraste- dijo ella

-Sí, lo hice y te abrase como ahora lo estoy haciendo- dijo el con una sonrisa

-Siempre me abrasas- dijo ella

-¿Cómo termino ese caso agente Booth?- pregunto el Psicólogo

-Bueno el caso termino cuando encontraron a la sepulturera, tiempo después de que enterraron a Bones y al hombre bichos me llevo a mí… Bones y algunos del equipo me buscaron, logre estar a salvo y a la primera en ver fue a Bones- dijo el

-Me abrasaste Booth- dijo ella

-¿Ustedes alguna vez se han besado?- pregunto Sweets

La oficina quedó en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos, es más, ni siquiera el mismo Sweets se esperaba hacer esa pregunta. El agente y la doctora pensaron mucho antes de responder

.

* * *

¿Que le dirán?

Hola, les dije que ayer iba a subir 3 cap pero no me dio tiempo, así que lo subí hoy... gracias por los Reviews

Se me olvido decirles que estoy tratando de hacer los Caps cada vez mas largos, espero se den cuenta xd

otra cosa, ¿puedo hacer la novela mas hot?

es que no se si puedan tolerarlo (a mi me cuesta xd)

Sigan leyendo, espero comentarios


	10. Chapter 10

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

Esa pregunta...

Booth y Brennan se decidieron a responder con la verdad aun sin saber a dónde iba todo eso

-Si- dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué?- dijo Sweets asombrado

-Sí, nos hemos besado- dijo Brennan comenzando a ponerse roja

-¿Cuando?- pregunto Lance

-En nuestro primer caso, cuando nos conocimos- dijo el agente

-¡Me diste tequila Booth!- dijo ella golpeando suavemente el pecho de el

-¿Alguno sin alcohol?- pregunto el joven

-Caroline- dijeron Ambos al unísono -Me pidió que le diera un beso a Booth a cambio de pasar la navidad con mi padre y mi hermano en la cárcel- dijo ella

-¿Lo hicieron?- pregunto Lance

-Nos besamos debajo de un muérdago- dijo el agente

-¿Les gusto?- pregunto el psicólogo

-Sí, me gusto- dijo ella entre risas

-Recuerdo tu goma de mascar- dijo Booth también riendo

-No puedo creer que se hallan besado ustedes dos- dijo Sweets sorprendido

-Es cierto, lo hicimos- dijo Brennan

-¿Alguna vez pasaron a más que eso?- pregunto el joven

-Estuvimos a punto, pero no- dijo el agente

-¿Se besarían ahora?- pregunto Lance

-Si- dijo Bones rápidamente

-¿Agente Booth?- pregunto

-Si- Acepto el agente

-¿Han pasado a más?- pregunto el joven

-No- dijeron al unísono, aun sabiendo que si

-¿Seguros?- pregunto el chico

-Eso es personal- dijo el agente

-De acuerdo, me gustaría que trataran de pensar en ustedes en este caso- dijo Sweets

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto el agente

-Usted si, la doctora Brennan no- dijo el psicólogo

-¿porque yo no?- pregunto ella

-Quiero hacerle unas preguntas- dijo Sweets

Seeley Booth se fue

-¿Doctora Brennan, piensa que está bien ir de encubierta con Booth en este caso?- pregunto el chico

-Si- dijo ella

-¿No tiene miedo de que Booth vuelva a creer que usted es su esposa?- dijo Sweets

-Él ya está bien, recuerda todo estadísticamente las personas que pierden la memoria luego del coma recuperan totalmente su memoria en no más de dos meses, no va a volver a pensar eso- dijo ella algo enojada

-¿Y usted?- dijo el

-Yo nunca lo pensé, recuerde que es mi libro, no conectaría mi libro a la realidad- dijo ella

-Bien doctora, creo que es todo, puede irse- dijo Sweets

-Gracias- dijo ella

* * *

Eran las 7:00 de la tarde cuando Booth y Brennan llegaron al Instituto

-¿Caroline te dijo algo del caso?- pregunto ella

-Si, dijo que tenías que revisar el cuerpo- dijo el

-¿Esta en la plataforma?- dijo ella subiendo las escaleras en busca del cuerpo

-Sí, es ese- dijo señalando a uno

-Bien... La victima es mujer, tiene entre 23 y 28 años, no ha tenido hijo, es alta de... 1.70 aproximadamente, practicaba algún deporte... Karate, fracturas en el radio izquierdo y derecho esas son las más grabes, le costó caminar, tal vez 3 meses de reposo para poder volver al karate, causa de muerte... Desconocida- dijo Brennan observando a la victima

-¡Wau!- dijo Booth asombrado

-No es nada- dijo Brennan

-Hola- dijo Ángela llegando a la plataforma

-Hola- dijeron Booth y Brennan al unísono

-Que tenemos aquí... ¿Otro caso?-dijo Ángela

-Sí, hablare con Caroline, te espero en tu oficina Bones- dijo Booth y se fue

-Sucede algo entre ustedes dos verdad- dijo Ángela observando curiosa a su amiga

-No- negó la antropóloga

-Soy tu amiga, a mí no me ocultas nada- dijo la artista

-Está bien si- acepto Brennan quien seguía viendo los huesos

-¡Sí! ¿Qué es? ¿Novios, amigos con derechos, están casados?- pregunto Ángela alterada

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no me casare nunca, somos... Compañeros de trabajo- dijo ella

-¿Y que más?- dijo Angie

-Quizás nos besamos o tuvimos sexo alguna que otra vez- dijo la doctora

-¿Tuvieron sexo o hicieron el amor?- Dijo la artista

-No hay diferencia entre las dos- dijo Brennan alterada

-¡Si hay!- dijo Ángela

-No la hay- negó Brennan repitiendo el tono de la artista

-! Lo amas ¡- dijo la Artista agarrando a su amiga de los Hombros

-¡No, No lo amo solo es sexo!- dijo Brennan quien luego se dio cuenta de que Booth estaba detrás de su amiga -Booth... Espera- dijo mientras dejaba a su amiga para ir con el hombre que en ese momento salía de la plataforma

-¡Espera!- dijo Brennan

-No me puedo controlar Brennan, déjame solo un minuto- dijo el dándole la espalda

-No... Eso no debías escucharlo... No- dijo ella tomando del brazo

-¿No debía?- dijo con un tono de gracia -Claro, no debía escucharlo para no darme cuenta de que eso era lo que querías, solo sexo, eso era lo que querías de mi... Pero gracias por recordármelo, eso no se me olvidara ya sé que tan fría puedes llegar a ser Temperance- dijo gritando y jalándole el brazo haciendo que ella cayera

Brennan se quedó en el suelo y seco las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, Booth siguió caminando y se dio la vuelta llegando a ver como estaba su compañera, estaba en el suelo sobando su brazo que desde lejos se veía rojo. Booth se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y regreso junto a Brennan quien seguía en el suelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Brennan ya estaba destrozada, no podía creer que Booth le fuera gritado, no podía creer que él le fuera dicho eso y tampoco que la fuera lastimado

-Lo siento no... No quise- dijo Booth apenado

-Ve por tus cosas, se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo ella quien como pudo se levantó y se fue a su oficina

* * *

Booth había hecho lo que Brennan le había dicho, tenía ya su maleta lista y los boletos en la mano, la estaba esperando en su cuarto sentado en la cama recordando todo lo que había pasado.

Brennan ya había guardado algunos documentos, estaba a punto de salir a su departamento cuando escucho que alguien entraba a la oficina

-No tengo tiempo, cualquier cosa que desee...- dijo Brennan pero fue interrumpida

-Para mí si tienes tiempo- dijo Ángela

-No Ángela- dijo Brennan tomando sus cosas

-¿Que paso con Booth?, te vi correr detrás de el- dijo la artista

-No pasó nada, debo irme- dijo ella

-¿El escucho que no lo amabas y se enojó, es eso?- dijo la artista

-Sí, si es- dijo Brennan con un hilo de voz

-Entonces si hay algo- dijo Ángela

-Había- dijo Brennan empezando a llorar

-Cariño...- dijo Angie quien luego la abrazo

-Debo irme, Booth... Ya debe estar esperándome- dijo ella

-¿Donde?- dijo la artista

-En mi departamento- dijo Temperance

-No preguntare más, solo ve- dijo Angie

* * *

Brennan se fue a su departamento. Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, el agente estaba hay; dejo sus cosas en el sofá y fue a su cuarto, su sorpresa fue verlo, estaba hay en su cama y estaba dormido, ella solo lo vio abrazando la almohada de ella, luego Brennan le dio la espalda y empezó a hacer su maleta, guardo algunos vestidos que había comprado en su última visita a los ángeles, también guardo tres trajes de baño que no usaba desde ya hace más de un año, guardo otras cosas y cuando terminó se dio una ducha rápidamente y fue al cuarto otra vez, cuando llego Booth seguía dormido y esta vez tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, estaba soñando con ella. Brennan se iba a empezar a vestir hasta que recordó lo que había pasado con Booth, luego vio que seguía dormido y ella se olvidó de eso y empezó a vestirse, en un minuto de esos Booth abrió sus ojos y solo pudo ver la espalda desnuda de Brennan sonrió y se quedó dormido otra vez. Ella ya había terminado de vestirse y se sentó en la cama, vio la hora en el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco menos de una hora para que saliera el vuelo. Se acercó más a Booth y estiro el brazo para despertarlo pero al estirarlo soltó un pequeño gemido porque el dolor que Booth le había causado regreso, dejo esa mano y lo toco con la otra

-Booth despierta, ya es tarde- dijo ella

-lo siento- se escuchó en un susurro de Booth

-¿Qué? Despierta- dijo con un tono más alto

El abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la mujer a la que amaba. Se levantó y busco las maletas ya estaba a punto de salir con Brennan cuando ella dijo

-Booth, tu corbata- dijo acercándose a el

-Que, ¿Que tiene?- dijo Booth

-Esta floja- dijo acomodándosela- Listo- dijo terminando

-Gracias- dijo Booth

Ambos salieron del departamento y se fueron al Aero puerto, cuando llegaron Booth recibió una llamada de Caroline

-Booth- contesto el

-Hola, ¿están en el Aero puerto?- dijo Caroline

-Si- dijo Booth

-Bien, ya está listo todo, cuando lleguen a los Ángeles habrá un hombre esperándolos con un cartel que dice "Moore" ósea su apellido, el los llevara al hotel. Mañana a las 9 llamare para darte más información- dijo Caroline

-Ok, adiós- dijo Booth

-Adiós- dijo Caroline y colgó

Brennan y Booth duraron unos minutos en silencio hasta que se escuchó

"-Pasajeros que tomaran el vuelo a Los Ángeles, por favor pasar por la puerta 3 El vuelo saldrá en 10 minutos-"

-vamos- dijo Booth

* * *

Minutos después ya estaban dentro del avión, Brennan se sentó en el asiento que quedaba al lado de la ventanilla y Booth al lado de ella. Ya ambos se habían quedado dormidos y Brennan había colocado su cabeza en el hombro de Booth inconscientemente.

Ya hacían varios minutos desde que llegaron a Los Ángeles, Brennan y Booth buscaban al señor con el cartel de "Moore"

-¡Hay esta!- dijo Brennan señalando a un hombre alto de piel morena y lentes de sol que sostenía un cartel que decía "Sr. Y Sra. Moore"

-Vamos- dijo Booth

Se acercaron al señor quien los miro y dijo

-Temperance Brennan y Seeley Booth- dijo el señor

-Si- dijo Brennan

-Un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Marc Thomas- dijo el dándole una sonrisa a Brennan

-Ya vasta, vamos- dijo Booth

Los tres salieron del Aero puerto y se montaron a una camioneta del mismo modelo que la de Booth a diferencia de que esta era blanca, Brennan veía el paisaje de esa ciudad, las palmeras y las personas, muchos turistas y personas paseando a sus perros, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a un niño junto a sus padres tratando de darle helado a un perro

-Linda sonrisa- dijo Marc

-Gracias- dijo Brennan

-¿Que está viendo?- dijo Marc

-Al niño de allá dándole helado al perro- dijo Brennan apoyando su mano al vidrio

-Muy lindo- dijo Marc

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- dijo Booth algo celoso

-10 minutos Agente- dijo Marc

-No soy agente, soy empresario, ¿a qué hora llegamos a L.A?- dijo Booth

-A las 11:00 pm, Booth- dijo Brennan

-Kathy, soy Buck- dijo Booth

-No es mucha la diferencia- dijo ella

-Tienes razón Bones- dijo Booth

-¿Ah?- dijo Brennan

-Kathy- corrigió el

-Bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa

* * *

Minutos después llegaron al hotel, Marc se propuso a bajar las maletas mientras Brennan acariciaba discretamente su brazo y Booth veía asombrado, el hotel

-Hotel the Ritz-Carlton- dijo Booth

-Sí, es lindo- dijo Marc

-Cinco estrellas- dijo ella

-¿Cinco?- dijo Booth asombrado

-Yo le doy tres- dijo ella tomando su bolsa

-Ni siquiera lo has visto- dijo Booth

-Me he quedado en este hotel, le doy tres- dijo ella

-Tal vez no te gusto algo de tu habitación y eso es todo- dijo Booth

-¿La suite presidencial?- dijo ella

-Exigente la Antropóloga- dijo Marc

-Solo soy sincera- dijo ella

-Bien vamos quiero dormir- dijo Booth

-Claro- dijo Marc

Entraron al hotel y Brennan se dirigió al releccionista

-Buenas noches, ¿quieren una habitación?- dijo el

-Si- dijo Booth

-Que sean dos- dijo Brennan

-¿Dos?- dijo Booth pensando que iban a quedarse juntos

-Si- dijo ella

-Bien, dos habitaciones ¿Me da su nombre por favor?- dijo el recepcionista

-Temp...- dijo Brennan pero fue interrumpida por Booth

-Moore, póngalas a nombre de Buck Moore, ella es mi... Esposa Kathy Moore- dijo Booth

-Ya tenemos una habitación para esa persona, fue reservada hace unas horas para el Sr. Y la Sra. Moore de Washington D.C- dijo el

-Esa es- dijo Brennan

-Bien, es la Suite Presidencial, número 3 en el 5to piso a la derecha- dijo el Señor

-Gracias- dijo Booth controlando su emoción

-Gracias- dijo Brennan controlando su enojo

* * *

Ya en la Suite Booth y Brennan se preparaban para dormir

-Linda Suite, yo le doy cuatro estrellas- dijo Booth quitándose la corbata

-Yo dejo las tres- dijo Brennan saliendo del baño

-Kathy ven a dormir ya es tarde- dijo Booth acercándose a Brennan

-Yo duermo en el sofá- dijo ella

-¿En el sofá? No, duerme conmigo- dijo Booth

-No lo haré- dijo ella

-Entonces yo duermo en el sofá- dijo el

-No, tienes problemas con tu espalda- dijo ella

-Entonces sí, duerme conmigo- dijo Booth acercándola y tocando su brazo

-¡Aah!- Brennan soltó un leve gemido de dolor

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele?- dijo el

-No, no es nada- dijo ella

-Vamos sabes que lo es, apenas te toque y te dolió- dijo Booth enojado consigo mismo

-Estoy bien- dijo ella

-No, ¡te hice daño!- dijo Booth

-Es un golpe leve, estaré bien, tal vez unos medicamentos y alguna crema- dijo ella

-¡Te hice daño!- repitió el

-Por eso es que no debemos estar juntos... Alguno de los dos terminará mal- dijo ella a punto de llorar- Mejor me voy a dormir- Dijo y fue a acostarse en el sofá

.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar y disculpen por no subir antes, no tengo mucho tiempo

agradezco que comenten, saludos a todos, sigan leyendo espero subir pronto


	11. Chapter 11

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

* * *

Capitulo 11

Eran las 4:31 am cuando Seeley Booth estiro su brazo para abrazar a la mujer con la que había dormido desde hace semanas, su sorpresa fue no encontrarla, recordó en donde estaba ella y se levantó de la cama y fue camino al sofá que se encontraba un poco lejos de él; hay estaba Temperance Brennan durmiendo con una pijama de seda que no le tapaba casi nada, tenía una pequeña manta que la cubría hasta la mitad y estaba profundamente dormida con el rostro viendo hacia donde en ese momento estaba Seeley Booth. El no quiso despertarla, se encontraba en silencio viéndola dormir, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y el al verla así él también la tenía. Booth la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta la cama pero antes de dejarla ahí ella despertó y de un segundo a otro cayo en la cama encima del agente, ambos sonrieron al verse en ese estado, Seeley Booth se dio la vuelta para ver el reloj eran las 4:47, rápidamente alejo a Brennan de encima de él y se sentó en la cama apoyando las manos en su cabeza, Brennan con lo poco que sabía del comportamiento de las personas pudo darse cuenta de que a Booth le pasaba algo, se arrodillo en la cama y lo abrazo por la espalda, luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y le preguntó

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella

-Son las 4:47- dijo Booth rápidamente

Brennan rápidamente recordó aquella parte del capítulo "Eran las 4:47 cuando el hombre despierta y ve a su esposa quien se encontraba en la cama, dispuesta a dar y recibir algo de amor"

-Tengo miedo Booth- dijo Brennan quien nunca le había dicho esas palabras a alguien

-¿Miedo de que? – dijo Booth volteando a verla

-Miedo de que algún día te des cuenta de que no soy lo suficiente para ti, miedo de que sepas lo que sientes por mí, miedo de que te vayas como se va… todo lo que llego a...- dijo ella

-Yo nunca me iré, nunca te dejare sola porque tú lo eres todo para mí ¿Qué sientes por mi Bones?-dijo el tomándola de las manos

-Yo… Te amo Booth- dijo ella quien luego empezó a llorar

El la abrazo y seco sus lágrimas hasta que ella paro de llorar

-Yo también te amo… ¿Por qué entonces le dijiste a Ángela que no me amabas?- pregunto el

Ella negó con La cabeza y se alejó un poco del agente, Booth enseguida se dio cuenta de que era parte de eso, de eso que no le podía decir a él, de eso que tenía que ver con Cam y Ángela. Booth la abrazo susurrándole en el oído lo que ella tanto quería escuchar

-Nunca te dejare ir, eres lo más importante para mí- susurraba Booth

* * *

Horas más tarde, Brennan estaba profundamente dormida al lado del hombre al que amaba, y Booth estaba despierto viendo lo hermosa que lucía ella mientras dormía, estaba muy feliz de estar junto a ella y estaba muy feliz de poder decirle lo que sentía, poder decirle que la amaba. Booth se levantó y tomo el teléfono para pedir que llevaran el desayuno a su habitación, se acercó a Brennan y le dio un pequeño beso en el hombro, ella al sentir ese pequeño beso se despertó y se dio la vuelta pero ya su compañero no estaba en la habitación. Booth lleno la tina de agua tibia y entro, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto por unos minutos pero luego reacciono cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió, hay estaba Temperance Brennan con su pijama de ceda que no le cubría casi nada, con el cabello desarreglado pero perfecto a la vez, con sus ojos tan azules como el agua y su piel tan blanca y suave como un algodón, en frente de Booth estaba la mujer que amaba, como nunca antes la había visto, sumisa.

Brennan se acercó y entro en la tina de espaldas a Booth y el colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, luego beso su hombro y le dio la vuelta para besarla en los labios, Brennan correspondió al beso y enredo sus brazos al cuello de él, Booth bajo sus labios al cuello de ella y con sus manos empezó a recorrer su espalda, con ese simple tacto ella soltó un pequeño gemido, Acercó más su cuerpo al de él y colocó sus manos en la espalda del agente, Booth seguía besando el cuello de ella pero lo dejo para seguir con sus labios, se besaron apasionados y se acercaron por un largo tiempo pero luego el pregunto

-¿ahora?

-Si- musito ella

Booth entró en Brennan lentamente, ella al sentir eso simplemente gimio y con sus uñas rasguño sin querer La espalda de él, Booth se excito aún más y continuó con lo que había empezado, continuó penetrandola lentamente pero luego aceleró su velocidad, Brennan disfrutaba como nunca antes esa sensación, de hecho era la primera vez que tenía relaciones con un hombre en una tina

-¿te gusta? - pregunto Booth

Ella Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza

Booth con sus manos tomó el cabello de ella que estaba esparcido por todo su rostro, ella lo beso y continuaron con el mismo movimiento de arriba-abajo Minutos después Booth avisó a brennan de que iba a tener su orgasmo, segundos más tarde Booth explotó dentro de ella y ella también lo tuvo al mismo tiempo que el, no aguanto más y cayó sobre Booth, el la abrazo y cerrar sus ojos disfrutando todo eso

* * *

Poco después ambos salieron del baño con unas batas de baño del hotel, Booth fue a abrirle la puerta al señor que traía el desayuno y Brennan mientras tanto buscaba su celular

-Aquí está la comida- dijo Booth moviendo el carrito hacia la cama

- ¿Has visto mi celular?- pregunto Brennan

-No lo he visto, tampoco el mio- dijo el

-De seguro alguien nos ha llamado- dijo ella

-vamos a comer y luego los buscamos ¿sí? - dijo el besandola

-bien ¿Que me pediste? - dijo ella

-frutas, tostadas, huevos, jugo de naranja, leche... - dijo Booth señalando todas las cosas

-Booth, ¿porque tanto? - dijo ella Asombrada

-Porque si - dijo el tomando una fresa que luego le dio en la boca a Brennan

Ambos comieron en la cama, besándose, tocandose, o simplemente riendo entre sí. Brennan se levantó y empezó a buscar los celulares por todas partes, pero luego escucharon que uno empezó a sonar y se les hizo más fácil encontrarlo, estaba debajo de la cama y era el de Booth, lo estaba llamando Sweets, le dio el celular y Booth contesto

-Agente Booth dónde estaba, llevamos horas tratando de comunicarnos con usted- dijo el joven psicólogo

-no encontrábamos los celulares- dijo Booth

-¿Brennan está hay?- pregunto el chico

-claro, ¿donde más va a estar? - dijo el agente

-¿durmieron juntos? - pregunto Sweets

-ella en el sofá- dijo el

-Y porque no usted - dijo el joven

-Booth tiene problemas en la espalda - dice Brennan

-tigre ¿no pudiste dejar que durmiera contigo? - dijo Angela quien se escuchaba desde lejos

Brennan se ruborizo y vio a Booth quien sólo tenia una sonrisa

-¿que tienen del caso? - dijo Booth

-bueno... Hasta ahora sólo hemos identificado a la víctima - dijo sweets

-La víctima es la esposa del señor Smith, su nombre es Emily Smith, 32 años hermana del Encargado del hotel donde se estan quedando -dice Angela

-¿algo más? - Pregunta Booth

-si cariño, conectate al computador para darte todos los datos - dice Angela

-dame 5 Minutos ange- dijo la antropologa

-Bien- dijo angela y colgo

Brennan busco la laptop que aun estaba en su maleta, la ensendio y Empeso a conectarse al wifi del hotel mientras que booth estaba Besando la espalda de ella

-¿bones vas a hacer una video llamada?- pregunto el agente

-Si- dijo la Doctora

-¿Asi?- Pregunto Booth Señalando la bata de baño que Brennan tenia en las piernas porque Booth se la habia quitado

Brennan salio corriendo a buscar que ponerse, tomo lo primero que encontro, un traje de baño de dos piesas azul y verde con un vestido blanco, Se puso el traje de baño y el vestido lo mas rapido que pudo, booth por otra parte buscaba que ponerse

-Sexy- susurro booth cuando brennan terminaba de ponerse el vestido

Ella se ruboriso un poco, tomo una cajita de la maleta y La dejo sobre la mesita de noche. Luego se conecto a la video llamada con angela

-5 minutos ¿eh? - dijo La artista

-Estaba buscando algo- dijo brennan

-Ok...- dijo angela

-Bien que tenias que decirme- dijo brennan acomodandose el traje de baño

-Emily Smith, 32 años sus padres murieron, su hermano se llama Peter y su esposo es Fred Smith dueño del hotel donde estan y 7 hoteles mas en U.S.A sin contar cuantos tiene en otros paises, Fred esta casi todo el tiempo de vacaciones con su esposa asi que tiene encargados en todos los hoteles, este es el mas viejo de todos y es en donde murio la victima, Fred tenia pensado venderlo desde hace ya mas de tres meses- dijo Angela

-¿Y sabe que murio su esposa?- Pregunto angela

-lo sabe. Lo llamamos esta mañana para decirle, El dejo como encargado de la venta y del hotel al hermano de la victima, El tambien lo sabe, Ahora mas que nunca estan apresurados por vender el hotel- dijo angela

- ok, si nosotros estamos de encubiertos alguien debe hacer "Nuestro trabajo"- dijo brennan

-si bren, sully se encargara de eso- dijo angela sabiendo que su amiga se sorprenderia

-¿Sully?- dijo brennan Tan alto que hasta booth escucho

-Si, va a ayudarlos con el caso- dijo Angela

-Ok, ¿que Han hecho con el cuerpo?- dijo bren

-le hicimos radiografias a todo el cuerpo, las mande a tu correo para que las vieras, le quitamos toda la silicona del cuerpo y Wendell está limpiando los huesos

-¿silicona?- Pregunto

-La víctima se había operado hasta lo que no sabía que podía - dijo Ángela

-bien, tengo que apresurarme con el caso- dijo Brennan y luego se despidio de Su amiga

* * *

Fue al baño con la cajita que habia sacado de la maleta hace un rato, se quedo hay casi una hora y salio porque Booth iba a tumbar la puerta de tanto tocar para que saliera

-por que no... Wow bones- dijo booth asombrado al ver a brennan

Ella se habia teñido el cabello de color negro con un tinte de esos que se caen luego de varios labados Y se hizo grandes risos en el cabello haciendo que se le viera mas corto de lo que lo tenia

-me veo horrible- Dijo ella

-no‚ te ves hermosa- dijo booth acariasiando el cabello de brennan

-¿Ya estas listo?- pregunto brennan alejandoce un poco de booth

-si- dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa de niño

-Pues vamos se supone que tenemos que hablar con el hermano de la víctima- dijo ella jalando su mano

-Peter... ¿hablar con peter o ver si encontramos a sully?- dijo booth

-No hablo con sully desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo brennan un poco enojada

-¡Y lo vas a ver hoy!- Dijo Booth alzando un poco la voz

-¿Acaso crees que es tan fácil para mi caer en los brazos de Sully? - dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz

-No pero se que el te gustaba, se que es atractivo sabe hacer muchas cosas y te... - Booth no pudo terminar de hablar porque Brennan lo interrumpió con un gran beso

-Los... Celos... Son.. Muy irra... Irracionales - dijo ella besandola

-Si- afirmó el

Booth tomó a Brennan por la cintura y la alzó para que quedarán a la misma altura, no fue mucho porque ella es casi de su tamaño, la bajo y volvió a alzarla pero esta vez la tomó con ambos brazos y la llevó a la cama donde se monto sobre ella y empezó a subirle el Vestido hasta deshacerse totalmente de él

-detente... Tenemos que trabajar - dijo bones entre gemidos

-solo dame 5 minutos - dijo Booth quien luego empezó a besar su cuello

Brennan desistió y dejó que Booth siguiera con lo que había empezado, el término de deshacerse de todo lo que Brennan llevaba puesto dejándola totalmente desnuda ante el

-Eres perfecta -dijo el

-Eso no existe - dijo ella tomando de la mano a Booth para que el se acercara más

-si, existe eres perfecta para mi - dijo el acercándose al cuello de ella

-Pues no deberías pensar eso, no lo soy... No le veo la gracia a las cosas, no socializo, creo que la monogamia y tu religión es absurda... - está vez fue Booth quien la interrumpió con un beso

-la monogamia no es absurda, mucho menos mi religión -dijo Booth rosando sus labios con el cuello de ella

-Booth... - dijo ella con un gemido mientras el continuaba besando su cuello

-Bones... - dijo el

-Ya para... Tenemos... Tenemos que traba... Trabajar... - dijo ella cuándo sintió que el agente empezaba a bajar sus besos

-Bones... No sabes cuanto me gusta estar así contigo - dijo Booth cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se alejaba

-A mi también me gusta, pero no podemos Booth, solo resolvamos el caso - dijo ella colocándose el traje de baño

-Ok- dijo el levantándose de la cama

Poco después Booth y Brennan salieron de la habitación del hotel donde estaban, bajaron y fueron a la playa donde un empleado del hotel les dijo que estaba el hermano de la víctima Peter Jackson, el era un hombre alto como de 35 años de edad, muy apuesto y se veía que tenía dinero

-buenos días soy Peter Jackson, ustedes deben ser Buck y Kathy Moore cierto? - dijo el hombre

-si así es - dijo Booth

-bien señor Booth estará disfrutando de este maravilloso hotel está semana, me encargaremos que le hagan un recorrido por todo nuestro hotel, espero que acepte la propuesta de la venta del hotel y podramos hacer negocios - dijo Peter

-está bien señor Jackson - dijo Booth

-¿quiere tomar algo? o disculpe... Llegó otra persona buscandome - dijo Peter quien luego vio detrás de Brennan y Booth, ambos hicieron lo mismo y hay estaba Sully detrás de ellos

-el es... - dijo Brennan sin dejar de verlo

-mucho gusto señorita soy el agente Sullivan del FBI pero puede llamarme Sully - dijo Sully con una gran sonrisa hacia Brennan - ¿Usted es...? - continúo Sully

-es Kathy Moore, mi esposa - dijo Booth jalando de la Cintura a Brennan

-Si así es, ella es Kathy Moore y el es Buck Moore, si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos Tengo que hablar con el agente dijo Peter

-Hasta luego - dijo sully despidiéndose

Peter Jackson y Sully se fueron así que sólo quedaron Booth y Brennan

-te vi - dijo Booth

-¿Que? - dijo Brennan Asombrada

-vi como lo mirabas y como te miraba el, por poco no te quita el vestido que traes, Que de por sí no deja nada que imaginar - dijo Booth algo enojado

-¿Que? ¿estas celoso? - dijo Brennan enojada

- No lo estoy, pero no me gusta como te ve el - dijo Booth

-Buenos días señores Moore, soy Jaime y les enseñaré Todo el hotel empezaremos con el área de la playa y las piscinas espero traigan bloqueador solar y Traje de baño- dijo la señorita

-bien comencemos- dijo Brennan con una enorme sonrisa

Los tres fueron a la piscina del hotel y se quedaron hay un rato Booth y Brennan disfrutaron tomando sol y basándose en la piscina hasta que vieron pasar a Sully que los veía desde lejos, Booth estaba abrazando a Brennan cuando lo vio, se apartó rápidamente y se levantó

-¿sucede algo? - pregunto Brennan

-Sully está hay - dijo Booth guiando a Brennan con el dedo

-bien, ¿oye como vamos a hacer para acercarnos al caso? - dijo Brennan

-No se, tu eres el cerebro - dijo Booth tomando la mano de Brennan

-espera... Ahí hay un empleado, ya vengo hablaré con el dijo Brennan quien luego salió corriendo hacia un hombre que le estaba dando órdenes a los jardineros

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Kathy Moore, mi esposo y yo queremos comprar este hotel, me gustaría preguntarle algo - dijo Brennan al hombre

-mucho gusto señora, soy Harold el encargado de las áreas verdes del hotel - dijo fuertemente Harold

-lo que quiero preguntarle es... ¿sabe quién murió? - dijo Brennan

-hee... Escuche rumores... Dicen que es la esposa del dueño - dijo Harold distraído

-¿ella duraba mucho tiempo aquí? - pregunto ella

-de hecho si... Estos últimos meses ella… se ha quedado en el hotel varios fines de semana- dijo Harold

-¿con el dueño del hotel?- pregunto Brennan

-No… el dueño dicen que viene mañana- dice el hombre

-Ok... ¿ella se queda sola?- dijo bones acercándose a Harold

-No lo sé- dijo el

-Ok gracias, espero verlo luego- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y se fue con Booth

* * *

HOLA!

lo siento por durar tanto tiempo sin subir cap... 2 meses :o

bueno es que mis vacaciones son un poco complicadas y no me da tiempo de nada

tratare de subir mas seguido, gracias por leer mi ff de bones y disculpen por los errores que de seguro sobran en este cap :p (y en todos)


	12. Chapter 12

Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Stephen Nathan y a FOX

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Horas más tarde, el agente Booth y la doctora Temperance Brennan se encontraban en el bar del hotel mientras que una chica les mostraba el lugar

-servimos tragos muy buenos y exclusivos, tenemos permiso para servir algunos tragos que son prohibidos en casi todos los lugares del país y somos famosos por eso - decía la chica

-¿enserio? - decía el agente emocionado mientras que el chico del bar le daba una copa con un líquido verde

-¡oh sí!, es un talkahut lo tome el año pasado en una de mis expediciones, Es muy bueno pero si te pasas de tragos tienes dolor de cabeza por días - decía Brennan mientras observaba a su compañero, se podía notar que la doctora sabía muy bien lo que decía

-Solo servimos tres por personas - dijo el hombre del Bar

-bien ahora los dejare por treinta minutos, luego de esto veremos la playa de noche y podrán irse a su habitación - decía la chica

-ok- dijo el tal Buck Moore

- ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos y vamos a la habitación y bajamos antes de los treinta minutos? - Dijo Brennan besando a Booth

-Wow Bones, ¿enserio? - dijo Booth emocionado como un adolescente

-Sí, será mejor que nos demos prisa - dijo ella jalándolo del brazo

-¿a dónde van? - dijo un hombre desde lejos

-vamos a... Sully - dijo Booth quien luego borro la alegría de su rostro y se enojo

-vamos a seguir investigando ¿qué has sabido tú? - dijo Brennan a su ex novio

-pues hasta ahora que la víctima estaba aquí "sola" de vacaciones también que era modelo y tenía un entrenador personal que se llama Carl - Dijo Sully rápidamente

-Bien, la víctima de seguro no estaba sola, estaba saliendo con alguien - dijo Brennan

-¿Que tiene que ver Carl en todo esto? - pregunto Booth

-el fue quien la encontró, estaba en el suelo de la suite el entro y la vio hay en el suelo... Con el rostro desfigurado y sangre por todas partes - dijo Sully

- lo sabemos, vimos las fotos - dijo Booth tratando de olvidar esa imagen

-perdón - dijo el otro agente

-¿algo más? - pregunto la doctora

-tengo que interrogar a Carl, a la amiga de Emily y a su Hermano - dijo Sully

-bien, nosotros veremos a quien más podemos preguntarle - dijo ella

-perfecto, oye Bren aprovechando que estamos aquí... Y teníamos tiempo que no hablábamos... - dijo Sully que fue interrumpido por un par de personas

-No- dijeron Booth y Brennan al unísono

-¿Que? - dijo Sully

- Veras, Brennan ahora no puede hablar contigo - dijo Booth tomando a Brennan de una mano

-¿Porque no? - dijo Sully tomando la otra

-porque ella no quiere - dijo Booth jalando a Brennan

-si quiere - dijo Sully haciendo lo mismo

- ¡Ya! - dijo Brennan enojada - soy lo suficientemente capaz de decir si quiero o no quiero hablar con su Sully - continúo

-¿ves? - dijo Sully con un aire de superioridad

- y mi respuesta es no - Dijo ella

-¿ves? - repitió Booth con el mismo tono

-pero tampoco iré contigo Booth - dijo Brennan

-¡Ja! - dijo Sully

-Ustedes dos vallan a resolver sus problemas en otra parte, parecen un par de niños - dijo ella quien luego se fue y se sentó en el bar

* * *

-Hola señorita, ¿qué le puedo servir? -dijo el barman

-¿Qué tal si me das un talkahut? - dijo La doctora tratando de sacar ese enojo que tenía por dentro

-Perfecto - dijo el chico quien luego le sirvió uno y como no había nadie más decidió quedarse a hablar con Brennan

-¿Sabes algo de la chica que mataron? - dijo ella luego de la segunda copa de talkahut

-Si... Era la esposa del dueño - dijo el chico, él se llamaba Sebastián

-Eso lo sé- dijo Brennan con una gran sonrisa

- Pues ella venia todos los días y pedía una copa de vino, esperaba a que llegara un hombre y se iba - dijo Sebastián

- ¿Un hombre? - Preguntó Brennan

-Sí, él era alto y de piel clara y siempre usaba traje - dijo el chico

-¿No sabes quién era? - pregunto Brennan

-No sólo venia cuando ella lo espera... vez me dijeron quien eras pero no recuedo - dijo el

-¿Lo viste el viernes? - pregunto Brennan

-No... El viernes era mi día libre - dijo el chico

Brennan dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa y pregunto

-¿Cuantas copas llevo? -

-Rayos perdí la cuenta, no tomarás ni una más - dijo el chico quien jalo rápidamente la copa de Brennan haciendo que esta se botara

Ambos empezaron a reír y poco después alguien se sentó al lado de la doctora

-¿La estas pasando bien? - preguntó Booth

-Pues sí, él es mejor que tú y el otro juntos - dijo Brennan con un tono de enojo

-a si - dijo Booth y alguien a lo lejos

-¿Ustedes otra vez? - dijo ella aún más enojada

-si él y "el otro" otra vez - dijo Sully quien se colocó detrás de la silla de Booth

-no puedo así - dijo Brennan aun mas enojada

-tranquila, solo vine a despedirme, Adiós Tempe- dijo Sully

Poco después llegó la chica del recorrido quien llevo a ambos a la playa, el paisaje se veía hermoso todo lo hacía parecer el lugar perfecto, pero Booth y Brennan, en especial ella, estaba enojada. Durante minutos se quedaron en silencio caminando por todo el lugar, la guía al sentir esa tensión se apresuró en terminar el recorrido y se despidió de ellos, ambos fueron a la suite

-Voy a bañarme - dijo Booth

-Y yo voy a hablar con Ángela - dijo Brennan

Booth entró al baño y Brennan encendió la computadora para comunicarse con su amiga quien rápidamente inicio el video chat

-Bren tu cabello, ¿es negro y rizado? Te ves sexy - dijo Ángela con una sonrisa picara

-Si, me lo teñí esta mañana - dijo Brennan

-¿cómo va todo? - dijo la artista emocionada

Brennan no dijo nada pero su cara lo decía todo

-¿problemas en el paraíso? - dijo Ángela con el gran humor que la caracterizaba

-empezaron a tomar decisiones por mí, no quiere hablar contigo, quiere hablar conmigo, ambos me jalaron y casi arman una escena de celos en frente de Sebastián - dijo Brennan algo alterada mientras que su amiga la escuchaba sin comprender un poco

-Wow, calma a tus cachorros Bren, espera... ¿quién es Sebastián? - dijo Ángela

-el chico del bar - dijo Brennan

- Ok, cuando regreses me vas a prestar ese traje de baño y me dirás como te hiciste los rizos, tienes a tres hombres detrás de ti - dijo la artista

- No, solo estaba interrogando al del bar, él no es otro - dijo ella quitándose los aretes de las orejas – aunque tiene una estructura ósea bien completa… se procrearían niños muy lindos con alguien con el físico como el

-¡A mí no me vengas con estructuras óseas ni con físicos para procrear, di que está buenísimo y que quieres sexo con el! – dijo Ángela a todo pulmón

-No es eso… él no es nadie- dijo Brennan moviendo incomoda su vestido

-Ok… entonces queda Booth y Sully – dijo Ángela

- Booth y Sully no... - dijo Brennan quien luego fue interrumpida por su amiga

-¿dónde está Booth? - pregunto Ángela

-en el baño, te importa si... Esto me está molestando - dijo Brennan subiéndose el vestido

-no importa quítatelo, van a ser las nueve, a esta hora solo estamos Cam, Jack y el vigilante - dijo Ángela con una sonrisa – nadie entrara y vera a Temperance Brennan luciendo un sexy traje de baño en una pantalla de 52 pulgadas, a mí no me importa

Brennan se quitó el vestido y quedo en traje de baño frente a su amiga

-en que estábamos... - Dijo Brennan

-wow eso sí me importa - dijo Ángela con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Ambas se quedaron viendo al hombre que salía del baño solo con una toalla de la cintura

-¿Ángela? - dijo Booth asustado

-Si tigre, cuidado si eso se resbala - dijo Ángela con una sonrisa pícara

-voy al baño me avisas cuando no estés... Desnudo - dijo Brennan levantándose de la cama

-uno con una toalla y una en traje de baño, no recuerdo haberle dado clic al video porno - dijo Ángela entre risas

-Ángela desconéctate te escribiré para que continuemos hablando - dijo Brennan al lado de Booth

-si los dejo solos - dijo con una sonrisa pícara

Brennan se fue al baño y se ducho, cuando salió Booth Ya estaba vestido, él estaba sentado en la cama esperando a que Brennan saliera del baño

-¿podrías darte la vuelta? - dijo ella Tomando unas Cosas para cambiarse

-perdón por lo de hoy con Sully - dijo el mientras ella se cambiaba

-Ya no importa - Dijo ella

-está bien... ¿Qué te dijo el chico del bar? - Preguntó Booth

-esperare a que este Ángela para contarles - Dijo Brennan un poco seria

-Ok Bones - Dijo Booth

Minutos después ambos escucharon la puerta y Booth espero a que Brennan terminara de vestirse para ir al abrir

-Si soy yo otra vez - dijo Sully entrando a la suite

-estamos los tres, voy a Conectar a Ángela - dijo Brennan

-¿enserio chicos? ¿Un trio? - dijo Ángela cuando vio a Brennan en el medio de Booth y Sully

-¡Ángela! - dijeron los tres al unísono

-bien... ¿que tienen del caso? - Dijo la artista

- Pues la víctima se había quedado de vacaciones estas últimas semanas en el hotel - dijo Booth

- Se supone que sola pero hay rumores que dicen que andaba con un chico - dijo Brennan

- la chica era modelo y Se entrenaba en su suite, tenía un entrenador privado - dijo Sully

- El mismo entrenador "Carl" fue quien la encontró - dijo Booth

- hable con el entrenador para pregúntale si sabía lo del "romance oculto" de la víctima pero él me dijo que no sabía y me dijo también que él era gay- dijo Sully

-Pero aun creemos que si tenía un romance... No tan oculto - dijo Booth mientras del otro lado se unían Jack y Cam A la conversación

-hable con el barman del hotel, él me dijo que diario la víctima iba al bar a esperar a un hombre, ella se tomaba una copa mientras lo esperaba y luego cuando llegaba se iba con el - dijo Brennan

- la víctima debió morir entre la noche del viernes y la mañana del sábado según las lombrices que encontramos en su cuerpo - dijo Hodgins

-La noche del viernes el chico estaba libre así que no sabe si el hombre fue por Emily - dijo Brennan

-¿Cómo era el hombre? - pregunto Cam

-Según el chico... Él era alto, caucásico y usaba traje - dijo Brennan

-Eso nos ayudará mucho - dijo Ángela con sarcasmo

-Puede que si - dijo Cam

-¿Alguna otra cosa? - pregunto Ángela

-No - negaron los tres

-entonces adiós - se despidió Hodgins

-adiós - dijeron todos

Booth, Brennan y Sully se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pero fue Booth quien luego empezó a hablar

-Mira Sully... Entre Bones y yo... Estamos saliendo...- dijo Booth algo incomodo

-eso ya lo sé, mejor yo me voy... Creo que lo del caso está dicho, mañana voy a hablar con el chico del bar - dijo Sully

-¡Espera! Creo que me querías decir algo - dijo Brennan Tomando a Sully del brazo

-No... Ya se me olvido, será mejor que me valla - Dijo Sully

Sully se fue y Booth y Brennan se quedaron en la cama en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir

-Bones… tengo que volver a decirlo, lamento lo de hoy en el bar- dijo Brennan

-No te disculpes- dijo ella

-Debo hacerlo, me comporte como un idiota cuando llego Sully- dijo Booth tomándola de las manos

-No eres un idiota- dijo ella quien luego lo abrazo -Solo estabas siendo algo irracional- dijo ella

-Porque te amo- dijo Booth dándole un ligero beso en la frente

-Lo sé- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Booth y Brennan van de nuevo a su recorrido por el hotel, esta vez la chica los lleva al área de cocina donde Booth aprovecha de interrogar a la chef del hotel

-Sí, conocí a Emily estaba encargada de preparar sus comidas, era un trabajo muy difícil aunque no lo crean- dijo Sophia la chef, ella tenis el cabello negro con algunos mechones pintados de rosa y morado, era blanca y mu baja

-¿Por qué era difícil?- pregunto Seeley Booth

-Porque ella era una niña mimada y está totalmente loca con la idea de que se veía gorda, si pesaba 45 kilogramos era mucho- dijo Sophia

-¿Y usted le preparaba sus comidas?- pregunto Booth

-Exacto, todo light, sin azúcar, muchos vegetales, nada de grasas… - decía la Chef

-¿Y se las llevaba a diario?- pregunto esta vez Brennan

-Sí, siempre mandaba a un chico con un carrito para su suite pero desde el sábado nunca abrió para que dejaran la comida así que el chico las regresaba- dijo la Chef

-Y porque era tanto su estrés por la comida light- pregunto Brennan

-Había conseguido un trabajo como la modelo para la nueva colección de DKNY que saldría en una revista el próximo mes- dijo Sophia

-Wow- comento Booth

-Pero todavía no habían escogido la modelo, según Emily me había contado era una sola modelo que posaría para la revista y habían como 10 chicas esperando ser ellas, pero ella me dijo que estaba en el segundo puesto luego de Mandy Cowell quien era su mejor amiga y comía con ella todos los días, claro que era yo quien le hacia la comida, en la última semana me dijo que le agregara algo que me dio en un frasco a la comida de Mandy, y yo seguía sus órdenes- dijo sophia

-Debemos irnos, muchas gracias por todo Sophia- dijo Booth arrastrando prácticamente a Brennan

-¿Crees lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Booth ya estando afuera

-No lo sé, ¿Qué crees tú?- dijo ella como siempre

-Mandy descubre lo que está haciendo su amiga, va a la suite el viernes, discuten y la mata- dijo Booth resolviendo según él, el caso

-Es posible, pero no tenemos pruebas- dijo ella

-Pero es posible- dijo Booth con una gran sonrisa

-Le escribiré al equipo- dijo Brennan tecleando rápidamente en su móvil

Minutos después se encontraban Sully, Brennan y Booth en el bar justo enfrente de Sebastián

-Me das un taca, tacatu, eso tacatu- dijo Booth al Barman

-Talkahut- dijeron Sebastián y Brennan al unísono

-Eso- dijo Booth

-Ok con lo del caso, le pregunte a algunas personas sobre el hombre alto, caucásico trajeado y me mencionaron un posible nombre, Alex Stevens- dijo Sully

-¡Es el!- dijo Sebastián mientras limpiaba la barra con una toalla color blanco

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos asombrados

-Ese es su nombre, no lo recordaba pero era ese, Alex Stevens, ya recordé, él es uno de los jueces que estarán para elegir a la modelo- dijo Sebastián

-Perfecto, solo nos hacen falta más pruebas- dijo Sully echando su cabello para atrás

-Ustedes son como una especie de… la ley y el orden algo así… ¿están a cargo de este caso?- pregunto el chico emocionado

-Soy del FBI, ellos son… son conocidos- dijo Sully

-¡Son agentes encubiertos!- dijo Sebastián gritando como niño pequeño

-Podrías decirlo más alto, creo que en Canadá no te escucharon- dijo Booth tapándose el oído izquierdo

-Tengo que llamar a los demás – dijo Brennan sin dejar de ver a Sebastián

-Prometo no decirle a nadie, es mas no hablaré de nada, por mí no se preocupen el viernes era mi día libre y no vine, estuve con mi novi… ex novia… ese día – dijo el chico

- ¿Te dejaron pequeñin?- dijeron Booth y Sully para molestarlo

-No, fui yo quien la dejo, verán… ella no cumplía con mis necesidades no era buena con el…- dijo el Barman quien luego fue interrumpido por Brennan

-Sexo, necesitas a alguien que sea buena en el sexo- dijo Brennan con una sonrisa picara

-Si… busco a alguna chica sexy de ojos azules que se siente justo aquí en frente, que pierda la cuenta de cuantos talkahut se ha tomado y que afirme ser buena en la cama- dijo Sebastián con una gran sonrisa

-Pues los hombres con los que me he acostado dicen que soy buena en la cama- dijo Brennan con la misma sonrisa picara

-Suficiente- dijeron Booth y Sully al unísono

-¿Acaso ustedes no lo creen?- pregunto Brennan algo confundida

-Hora de irnos – dijo Booth


End file.
